Avengers: The Endgame
by jose21cena
Summary: They have ridden their horses into the horizon of their happily ever after...or so they thought. The perilous snap of the Mad Titan had spread across entire timelines. Puss in Boots decides to step up and face the danger head-on, with Dulcinea, a boy named Jose, and the Avengers by his side- if he wants a taste of his happily ever after again
1. Prologue (What's next)

This is Puss in Boots and Dulcinea. Two lovebirds that love not only adventures but each other as well. Both went back in time to save the world and now don' know what tomorrow will bring them but they are ready to face it together. But as the world is being endangered by a Mad Titan, they will need to face adversity and meet new powerful allies to save the universe. Can Puss and Dulcinea save the universe? Or will the Mad Titan achieve perfect balance?

Let me know what ideas can I bring in this story called Avengers: The Endgame. I'm new to this so as soon as my school year ends I will be making my 1st chapter. Also, there will be easter eggs based on the series the movie Avengers infinity war and other stuff


	2. The Meeting

Flashbacks for Puss in Boots and Dulcinea time in San Lorenzo with a song called Nowhere Fast by Eminem shows up to start the story.

The night when they left San Lorenzo Puss and Dulcinea where getting ready to set up a camp to sleep the night and be ready to arrive in San Ricardo the next day.

"Dulcinea let us stop here and get some rest. Tomorrow we need to get ready to arrive in San Ricardo," said Puss.

"Oh okay," Said Dulcinea in a sad tone. Puss went in and confront her.

"What is wrong Dulcinea?" Puss asked

"It's just I'm happy that I get to be with you but sad that I had to leave everything I have ever known at the same time. And I'm afraid of my new powers. What if my powers control me again and I kill you like last time and this time I won't revive you and I lose you forever," she said while she was crying, her eyes were raining tears as she couldn't stop worrying about what her powers would do to Puss.

"Dulcinea, I know what it feels like; but I also know that as long as we remember the citizens of San Lorenzo in our hearts they will always be there for us. And as for your powers I believe, no I know that you can control them and as long as you are yourself you can use this powers for good," Puss said as he took Dulcinea's beautiful paws and gave her a happy look, like a friend helping out a lost soul finding its way in this world.

"Thanks, Puss. Let us go to sleep," Dulcinea finished the conversation with her usual happy tone and the two went to sleep.

The next day they have arrived in San Ricardo but something was wrong. Guard would usually be there to stop Puss but they aren't any of them in the front gates and some guards were scared, distracted and confused over something.

"Something is not right," said Puss.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Dulcinea responded. They checked into town and bumped into the comandante.

"Comandante, what is wrong?" said Puss.

"Puss in Boots?! Well, we were having a normal happy time without lowlifes bank-thieving miserable like you one moment. The next minute everyone disappears into ashes." Comandante answered.

"Who disappeared?" Puss questioned the comandante.

"Your mother is one of them" he answered and Puss suddenly was shocked as if the world ended.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A saddened and emotional Puss answer, as he felt he has lost his heart from the inside

"Comandante, please tell me who else disappeared?" said a very despaired and emotional Puss, as he was still trying to sink in her mother's sudden disappearance

"Well there is this dude Jack Sprat he disappeared as well." said the Commandante.

"No, this cannot be true," said Puss as with each closing second, he feels more and more heartbroken.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!" Dulcinea shouted in excitement while the two men wherein confused faces expressions. "Ha I just that I hate him and he kinda deserves it," she responded.

The three people were talking for hours trying to figure explain out what' the source of the deaths and disappearing off the San Ricardo citizens.

"Is there anyone who knows anything of what is happening? " said Puss.

"Well, there is a guy who "CLAIMS" to know something. His name is Jose and he claims he saw dreams and lived in two timelines one of them is the one where the world has ended and one town survived the apocalypse and the other timeline is the one we are living now. He also claims to have powers and he is "immortal" I wouldn't talk to that madman if I were you two." said the comandante but Puss and Dulcinea had a thought of talking to Jose because they were really scared and afraid of the possibility that he knows anything about their past and what they went through in San Lorenzo.

"Dulcinea?" said Puss asking his friend with a lot of worries coming from both cats.

"We need to talk to him. I have a feeling that this threat is bigger than everything we have ever faced this guy may be the only one that can help us right now," Dulcinea answered.

"Okay let us go, Dulcinea," Puss and dulcinea chatter and went to find this Jose.

What will happen next? Will Puss and Dulcinea stop this threat? What is the cause of these "deaths?" Who is this Jose"

Anyways find out next time. Also, did you catch any easter eggs/ references?

Send in these reviews to help me improve in this story. I also wanna say thanks to Freedy for inspiring me to make this journey and his story it's called Eyes of Shadows you should read it.

Thanks and I'll see you soon.


	3. The start of a journey

Puss and Dulcinea went to find Jose. They have heard that he always goes to the cantina to drink so they went there. They sat there and a bartender confront them.

"What do you two want," said the bartender.

"Leche," said Puss and Dulcinea at the same time. The bartender gave them leche and for thirty-five minutes they waited for Jose to show up but he never came.

"This is a waste of time," an angry Puss said.

"Be calm Puss. Remember, when nasty thoughts have filled your head just hum a happy tone instead," Dulcinea said in order to calm her friend down. Suddenly a White man with glasses sat right beside Puss and Dulcinea.

"Hey LeBron I'll have the usual," said the mysterious man to the bartender.

"The usual? what usual?" said Puss in a confusing voice.

"Oh you know the one that the drinker must pay their bartender for their drinks even though you live here." said the man and quickly Dulcinea and Puss were in surprised moods cause they know Puss never pays Pajuna for his drinks.

"Excuse me young man, who are you? said, Dulcinea.

"Well my name is Jose and you must be Dulcinea the White Tulpa," said Jose.

"Wow! How did you know who I was?" she responded as she and Puss were shocked at the fact he knows who she is without knowing her in the first place.

"Want to tell you but more privately cause of Bandidos here don't want to give too many details in a place like this," Jose said and he, Puss and Dulcinea were about to leave the cantina but was stopped by a tall guy.

"Jose you will pay for ruining my mustache." said the angry guy.

"Well its better do it manually than CGI am I right? said Jose; as the guy was furious and rapidly engaged his sword and swung at Jose.

"LOOK OUT!" Puss and Dulcinea yelled but Jose blocked the sword without even looking his back then his hands were lighting and punch the tall guy in the face and breaks the bartender's table leaving people looking at a tableless supply of drunks.

"Well there is one way to solve this," said Jose. DRINKS ON ME!" he shouted; throwing all his money in the air as the people grab it and order the drinks, giving Jose, Puss, and Dulcinea chance to leave the place.

"How did you do that?" said a surprisingly impressed Puss.

"I'll explain at my house now go," Jose responded and they left the cantina

At Jose's house, Puss and Dulcinea entered the house and saw very cool gadgets and stuff that they haven't seen before.

"Wow, where did you get all these stuff?" said both of them with a very happy tone looking at Jose's cool stuff that is off their world.

"Well, nowhere cause I invented them," Jose responded. Puss and Dulcinea were surprised that Jose invents cool stuff and they thought that Jose isn't as crazy as everyone in San Ricardo says he is. But his knowledge to Puss no-payments to Pajuna scared them. Seeing the worry looks on their faces Jose offers them to sit down and talk.

"So, what do you guys want from me? said Jose.

"Well, we come here with bad circumstances," Dulcinea responded.

"Yes, you see we saw a lot of San Ricardo citizens disappeared into ashes and we do not know what is the cause of this. We also heard that you are a crazy dude who lived in two timelines and that you have powers, which clearly you have. So Jose, who are you and what do you do?" Puss responded with an interrogated voice.

"Well, I'm Jose and yes, I know everything around your problems. You see my parents where sorcerers when I was young. They had me and a baby brother. One day we were attacked and we had to separate from each other. Once I got old one time I had an accident and it made me immortal and never grow old but the worse part is that I got powers. Was scared at first but Mom taught me how to control those powers since then I use them and it has been a blessing cause I can use them to help others, but a curse causes the people I love to get hurt just so that they can have my powers. My mom died saving me and she gave me books, Sino books. Her last words were my brother is alive and that I am the BlueTulpa. I cried and mourn her death that day. Since then I went to San Ricardo living the quiet life. As for my inventory, I used to travel around the world in my quest to save the world, now I'm just an immortal that he only wants to be at peace and learning more about Sino and his books. Turns out it contains the history of San Lorenzo and The Tulpas. I sensed about the earthquakes so I knew something bad would happen and used a spell to see into the future and saw the end of the world the White Tulpa and the time travel choice to save the world so I went into mom's dreaming chambers to sleep through it and saw everything that happened in San Lorenzo that day in my visions. I'm truly sorry for what you guys had to endure Puss, Dulcinea." Jose answered.

"Yes, I know the feeling, Jose. But answer me this, how much do you know about this?" said Dulcinea with a worrying tone and expression on her face.

"Well, kitty-bae is simple. I also possess the knowledge to almost everything from technology and ancient history to hand to hand combat and myths. The lighting in my hands that you guys saw at the cantina is cause I have powers that resemble Thor." Jose said.

"Thor?" both Puss and Dulcinea answered in a confused way.

"Yes. I see you guys haven't heard of The Avengers. Well, a Mad Titan called Thanos came to Earth and disintegrated half of the universe using the infinity stones. The stones contain 6 elements that represent their power and knowledge of the world through the galaxy and space: Reality, Power, Time, Mind, Space, and Soul. They fought hard but Thanos was too much for them and with his snap half of humanity turns into ashes. I saw it from my meditation." Jose said

"No. so they are all gone?" said Puss.

"Yes," Jose answered.

"Please tell me there is something to do with this? said Dulcinea with fear in her eyes and a voice of a being who would do anything to save anyone, as she grows to the feeling that maybe, just maybe, every being in the universe, including the people of San Lorenzo, were harmed in any way.

"There is a way but is a risky move for you guys. I'm going to see the Avengers and joined them to fight Thanos," said Jose.

"Do they even know you exist more yet do you even know them?" Puss said not agreeing with Jose's plan.

"Well yeah, I know them on tv and newspapers. Yeah I don't know them but its worth a shot," said Jose.

"I am going with you. For my mother for San Ricardo citizens and the world," said Puss.

"I'm going to," said Dulcinea

"But..." said Puss as he does not want to risk Dulcinea's live.

"But nothing. If Thanos is capable of those things I can't bear myself knowing half the people I care about vanished. And I won't let you do this alone. I don't want to lose you again Puss I love you and I'll be by your side whether you like it or not. Also, you need someone powerful in order to even the odds with this Thanos and lucky for both you guys I'm The White Tulpa," she responded with a fire in her eyes determined to stop Thanos at all cost.

"Look, Romeo and Juliet, this isn't one of your adventures. This is a life-death journey with worlds, places, and powers you haven't seen before. Are you guys willing to leave the old life to be in a new world of advanced civilization and galaxies and save it?" Jose said giving them a chance to consider the trip.

"Yes," said Puss.

"The old life and new life means saving those I love then yes. And we know this isn't one of our adventures and that Thanos isn't one of the guys we whooped. But you don't understand that I'm mystical and have problems controlling my powers and I will do anything to save the world. And as long you come with us we will be fine," Dulcinea responded.

"Oh well, I guess its the start of a journey I guess. And don't worry Dulcinea I will help you control your powers and make you stronger. And Puss I won't let anything happen to the both of you. Let's go. " Jose said, as Puss him and Dulcinea leave the house and go to the San Ricardo exit to go on their journey. Once there, the trio left their horses there, walked to the desert just one kilometer from the exit, and prepare their weapons and plan.

"Ok let see here. Dulcinea has armor and two swords one of them a mystical sword that shoots beams. Puss has his sword. I have guns, thunder powers, shield, etc," said Jose.

"Jose, where do we need to go?" said puss

"To Wakanda," said Jose.

"Wakanda?" both puss and Dulcinea questioned Jose.

"How do we get there if it's too far?" both responded.

"In this," Jose said while he opened a portal.

"Oh Hell Nah!" said Puss.

"What's wrong?" Jose question.

"We are not going to that portal. There are the worst and it gives me the chills. Every time I go through a portal something bad happens from others having powers, but me to girlfriends kicking me into the mouth of a big fish." Puss says.

"Hey!" Dulcinea answered in a mad tone.

"But Puss.." Jose talked

"No buts, no nuts, no coconuts, I'm not going to that portal. End of story and don't you try to force me to cause if so you will feel the wrath of Puss in Boots," he said in his usual egotistical tone and expression.

"More like Beating by Tulpa in Boots if u ask me," Jose said as he was mocking Puss about the time Puss lost to Dulcinea.

"Whaaaaaat!!!? Puss got mad by Jose's words and quickly Jose touched puss with both arms.

"Ok Puss, we will not go through the portal," Jose says. "But first, I wanna say this. Go fetch," Jose happily said, with Puss not knowing what Jose was planning as Jose pushes Dulcinea through the portal and she screams in hight speech.

"I hate you-you son of a .." Puss says.

"Bye scary cat," Jose says before jumping through the portal.

"Felina please help me guide Dulcinea and me on this journey," Puss prayed, groans in disgust at the portal, and he jumps through it and screams "I'll get you, Jose!"

How will the journey continue? Will Puss in Boots and Dulcinea trust in the Avengers and Jose to save the world? Can Jose help his new friends? Is this the start of a new friendship for the trio of heroes?

Find out next week.

Catch any of the easter eggs and references? Also, I'm getting used to the app so I'm pretty much improving in this thing so yeah I'll always do my best to give you guys the best reading experience. See you soon.


	4. The Encounter

Dulcinea was circling around and around and around through Jose's portal.

"Woahh," screamed the White Tulpa as she began to enjoyed the portal ride.

Once she saw the end of the portal she can see that she is ten feet below the surface, meaning Jose's portal was upside down rather than just touching the ground. She immediately took action and used the trees to help her make an adjustment to later stick a beautiful landing. She arrived at Wakanda and immediately saw the view from where she's at. It was beautiful just like her town but with more houses and new cool stuff but also the view showed dust coming from the skies, the same dust that she and Puss saw in San Ricardo. Afraid for the moment she took a deep breath and calmed herself down and she then got her head in the game. She later saw Jose landing right beside her.

"What kind of boy puts a portal upside down?" An angry Dulcinea questioned Jose.

"Well, I ..." Jose stopped talking as Puss rapidly went through the port and landed on Jose, using him as a parachute and slammed him to the ground.

"Dude aren't cats supposed to land on their feet?" Jose asked.

"Well, that is what happens when someone pushes my girlfriend and forces somecat to go through a magical portal," Puss answered.

"If you guys are gonna keep playing Big egos I'm going to snap your hands so hard that ill makes you guys understand me. Are we clear?" said Dulcinea

But he..." Both Jose and Puss said complaining to Dulcinea's orders.

"ARE WE CLEAR!!!!?" Dulcinea shouted.

"All Hail Dulci. All hail Dulci" scared Puss and Jose answer.

"Well, then let's keep going to where we're supposed to be," said Jose.

"Lead the way." A very focused Dulcinea said as the group of guys continued on their mission to meet the Avengers in Wakanda.

The trio walked for fifteen minutes, just enough time to see the wonders of Wakanda. Puss and Dulcinea were a bit of amazed that they get to experience this new town full of endless possibilities together but terrified a the broken army, as well as dead Outriders, Wakandans, and more of that same dust from the sky.

"Are we there yet? I cannot bear this pain anymore," said Puss

"I know Puss, but we got to be strong. We are here," Jose responded.

"Alright, guys these guys aren't your normal neighbors from town so let me do the talking that way it could all work out fine," Jose said to both Puss and Dulcinea, who are not agreed with Jose's idea.

Arriving with the Avengers they see them distracted. They see Captain Steve Rodgers sitting on the ground, Thor's look was in disappointed, Black Widow helping out a wounded Okoye, who she injured her right foot, Rhodey was just taking off to see the damage of Wakanda. Bruce Banner was heading to the main building just far away from where they are to meet with Shuri. The trio walked rights towards a saddened Rocket, who he just lost his son Groot.

"Are you ok?" Jose asked.

"Not now guys." said a very sad Rocket.

"Excuse me, sir," Puss said touching the raccoon from behind.

"I said not Ahhhh! '" Rocket screamed in surprise and quickly the Avengers looked at Rocket and see Jose, ginger, and Dulcinea.

"Who the Hell are you guys?" Rocket said "Are you with Thanos? of so I'm going to Kill you bit by bit!" a furious Rocket said.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa hey we're not with Thanos chill the F out man.

We've come from San Ricardo, Spain." Jose responded.

"Then who are you guys?" Thor asked.

"Well then, I'm Jose and this is my friend Puss in Boots and this is his girlfriend Dulcinea," Jose said

"Hello," a very joyful Puss and Dulcinea said seeing these new guys for the first time.

"Well then, what brings you here?" Rodgers said; and then suddenly Jose just froze when he heard Cap speaking. He immediately walked through Cap and shook his hands.

"Wow, Capitan America I'm a huge fan of yours. I'm shaking your hand for too long." A very happily Jose said.

"What a self-minded idiot," Puss whispered at Dulcinea

"Yeah, just like someone with a very strong personality," Dulcinea said to Puss. Puss puts an embarrassed face when his girlfriend told him that. Captain. Rodgers told Jose to breathe first, as he was knowing that this is the very first time he sees him and he can tell Jose lived his life for this moment.

"First of all nice to meet you guys. Second, we are really not in a happy mood right now and lastly, I'm longer Captain American. I'm just Nomad Rodger." Steve classified Jose; suddenly Puss was happy that Steve said that he is a Nomad and Puss immediately pushes Jose to greet and shake Cap's hands.

"Senor Rogers is a real honor to meet another nomad, I am glad you share my style of life of Nomad, Adventurer, Free Spirit. I am very shaking your hand too fast." a happily Puss said.

"And we lost them." a very moody Dulcinea says.

"Can we just stopping bothering the soldier and focus on what the Damn is going on!?" Dulcinea yells at Jose and Puss.

"Now that's a leader," Steve approves.

"The feisty warrior is right. We have to figure out what's happening instead of using funny jokes to display from our mission," Thor says.

"Right." Puss and Jose said.

The group of heroes exchanged words describing what happened in Wakanda. As more information was gathered, Puss and Dulcinea were very alerted at every detail they can find about Thanos and be afraid of what's he is capable of but focused to save the universe nevertheless, showing no signs of fear in their eyes; as Jose looked with a serious face as if he is focused, as if he's been there before.

"So what are your powers? Are you guys worthy of such a mission?" Thor questions the three newcomers.

"Well my powers resembles yours Thor, as well as a master of all fighting styles, inventor, immortal, a great pilot and many many more," Jose says as he shows off his lowers to Thor ad the rest of the Avengers.

"Impressive. Most impressive. Your in.," A very approve Rodgers says.

"What are your abilities, my talking cat friends?" Thor asked Puss and Dulcinea.

"Well, I do not have powers but I'm a great swordsman and fighter as well as a very stealthy guy," Puss says

"And I'm a great hand to hand combatant, I also am a powerful mystical being named the White Tulpa, it grants me more abilities, have two sword one of them shoots blue energy beams and it also makes me become stronger, I'm learning this tulpa thing thought as I just found out I am mystical when I unintentionally had to kill Puss when I was mind controlled by my powers. But hey I revivrevived him with a kiss so let's focus on that," says Dulcinea.

"Well okay, guys you are with us. And Dulcinea everyone goes through that point in life when you feel different and can't control yourself. No matter what happens ways remember your roots and focus on your mind cause as long as you set your mind up the body will follow and will help you control your powers even more," A very motivated Rodgers said.

"Boo whoo whoo. Yeah sure don't get me wrong here but can we just stop with the tryouts and get to the bottom of this crisis," an inpatient Rocket said as he was just returned to his normal attitude and.

"oui este raccoon no tiene respect, " Puss says

"I'm patient when I'm patient," Rocket says looking at Puss eyes.

"Ok. That's enough. what's the plan guys?" Jose says.

"Well, we need to go back to the main building to talk to the others and see what's the best approach action," Cap says.

"Okay, this plan is okay let's talk about this plan of yours. I think is good but it sucks so let me do the planning in that way it might be very good," Jose says, leaving everyone in the forest shocked that Jose questioned Steve's plan, but Dulcinea and Puss slapped their faces in disgust.

"Wow! Okay, hotshot, whats your plan? Rodgers said.

"Well, we know Thanos left. And we know Stark is in space along with the Guardians of the Galaxy. So the best approach is before they arrive in approximately fifteen hours let's find any heroes that are still alive to bring them here to face Thanos in space. That way we learn more about the situation and then you take your approach Cap. Also, I have a feeling Thanos is in space," Jose says, as Cap agrees to Jose's plan.

"Okay, Jose we're going to your plan. Avengers lets head back to the main throne room and contact any remaining heroes out there, " Cap says.

"Fine I'm heading to find Barton right now," Natasha says.

"I'll contact Scoot and Hope for them to join," Rhodey says as he finished seeing the damage that Wakanda took and helped in any way possible.

"I saw Nick turned to dust but sent a distressed call to someone named Captain Marvel so we might investigate through old Shield files from the main room to discover more about her," Jose says using his force-sensing abilities.

"Okay," Steve says leaving the forest.

"Thor, Rocket, Dulcinea and Puss, you're coming with me," Jose says

"Where? Please do not be another portal," a very afraid Puss says.

"Nope; in this," Jose responded by touching his clock to activate his spaceship.

"Woaaah what is that?" Dulcinea asked.

"It's a spaceship a friend of mine gave me a long time ago. It has everything you need a training room, bedrooms, pilot, co-pilot, weapon room etc." Jose answered

"What's it called?" Rocket said.

"It's called Jaken?" Jose says.

"Let's go," said Thor reaching his arms to get Stormbreaker. Jose gave Steve headsets to speak to him and the rest of the guys while he is away.

"I'm not going," said Puss.

" I got this," Dulcinea said ready to talk to ginger.

"What's the wrong Puss?" she asked.

"Baby this is not what I signed up for. Gods, talking maniac raccoons, immortal eighteen-year-olds etc. and portals and now this. I am not going and nothing is gonna change my mind," said Puss.

"Well, I'm going cause it is my adventure to save the world and you come along willingly or by force, Puss Ginger in Boots. And since they have more than one bedroom why not let's get some shut eye or train to be ready for Thanos. Or we could go to kiss it out," said the sassy Dulcinea.

"Oh, Dulcinea. I can not say no to you," said Puss.

"Ok just don't break anything while you taking those bad vibes off Bunny and Clyde," Jose says, overhearing Puss and Dulcinea conversation and they were surprised that even Thor and Rocket heard it too and Thor nodded yes to them.

"Keep it to yourselves next time," says Rocket.

The two lovers joined the crew about to take off.

"Where to my good friend?" Thor asks Jose

"To find someone important in my life," Jose says

"Who?" Rocket says

"Someone I have been watching for a long time," Jose answer

"He or she?" Puss says

"He," Jose responded

"Whats his name?" Dulcinea says as everyone looked at him but Jose gave everyone a smile and looked up at his mind as if he was thinking of that particular person. He powered up the ship and they left to find the mysterious person.

Whats gonna happened next?

Will the Jaken crew find their mystery partner?

Who is Jose's important person?

Will the Avengers be able to find any remaining heroes?

Find out soon.

Did you catch any easter eggs?

Well, that's it for my latest chapter. I know you guys see two things

1) is the fact that I changed the structure of the story cause a friend of mine(name's Freedy shout out to him for making me inspired in making this and read his books it is amazing) helped me with an advice to help me improve with stories and

2) is that I'm no longer saying find out next week cause I have officially am school free so I will do my best to make my chapters minimum 5-10 days. As always review the story and see what would guys recommend me to do in order to make the story better.

As always I will do my very best to improve and make the best story I can give to you

See you soon.


	5. The Reunion

Thor, Rocket, Puss in Boots, Dulcinea, and Jose were on board the Jaken Starship to go to London, England. The trip was long and the guys on board had quite the fun. Rocket went to a private room to check on his stuff. Puss and Dulcinea went to an unknown room to have their quote on quote fun. Thor and Jose were the pilots flying the ship but both got bored of flying it.

"Young friend, do you know where can I find a room? I need to leave the pilot station to think," said the God of Thunder but Jose got distracted by his upcoming confrontation to the mysterious person Jose and friends must find to bring him or her to the Avengers for their fight against Thanos.

"What? oh yeah, sure I'll just put this bird on autopilot for a moment. I need to think too. I'll take a shower, " said Jose as he exits the control room to go get his clothes and prepare to get his shower.

Entering the room Jose went to the mirror of his closet. He opened it and took a picture of what it would seem him and his family. He looks down into his eyes of sadness and pain but he had a smile on his face, describing the good and the bad he endured with his family.

"I promise mom, dad, that the same thing happened to you guys happen to my friends. Especially them," Jose said right before he put his stuff back in the closet; but suddenly he heard the water of his bathroom loud as if someone is using the shower or, someone was at his room before he came. He locked his gloves to confront the problem. Right before he opened the door he is hearing sounds of kisses?

"What the fuck?" he whispered. He opens quietly so that whoever that is can't hear him. Jose later opens the curtains rapidly and...

"Aaaahhhhh!" Jose and a group of guys screamed as of the development events that just transpired.

"What the holy shit you doing in my room? Worse in my bathroom doing sex?" Jose said to the group of lovers.

"Ah making it splash?" Puss answered as he and Dulcinea were the ones that entered Jose's room.

"Told you shouldn't go to that room," Dulcinea says.

" Put your clothes get back on; except for you puss you don have clothes other than your belt and boots, and the fuck out of my room right now before I go all Bruce Lee on your ass," Jose warned the lovers. They left and Jose was raising his hands up in disbelief had my god expression on his face. He then took his shower, put new clothes and heard Rocket from the booth saying: "All jackasses in here report to the captain's room now. We've reached our destination." Jose quickly got his sword guns gloves and a jacket as he looked in his mirror and said: "Moment of truth, Jose,"

Landing the location of the mystery person, Jose told the crew to let him do the talking, confront the person alone and stay out of it. The crew had confused expression on their faces and asked for Jose why he doesn't want to let them go with him Jose said: "This is something I must do on my own." He arrived at the person's house and knocked on the door, nobody answered, so Jose climb3d the house and opened the window to break in.

(Left hand free by Alt-j playing in the background)

A white boy with blonde hair was walking to his house. He opened the house with his keys, just as he about to close the door Puss swung his sword and blocked the door from closing it without the boy knowing it just to see what's up with Jose. The blonde boy then went to his favorite spot, his inventory room, but once he opened the door the lights went dark. The lights were on in a rapid way and saw Jose sitting in a chair and sees his face to face.

"Hello there," said Jose.

"Who are you? whoever you are you are a bold one." said the boy

"You are Gabriel Arroyo. Graduated high school with the best scores in the country. Got a scholarship to Harvard University in the science category. Youngest ever to do it," said Jose as Gabriel was scared of the stranger.

"Nobody calls me that but my friends and family. So whoever you get out of my house to know before it gets messy lad." said Gabriel as Jose stood up and looked at him in the eye and said: "What are you going to do about it?"

Jose attacks Gabriel with various fast punches the but boy dodges and blocks his attacks. Then Gabriel went on the attack with a good balance of high punches and kicks but Jose countered with perfect timing, same way Gabriel did as if they both have met somewhere before. Later Jose throws an uppercut but Gabriel grabbed him by the left hand and hit a right punch on his face, followed by a rapid fire of jabs, and strong punches on the body, then Jose tries to hit him with a lightning strike but Gabriel dodges it and hits Jose with a kick and a punch on the body and head and jumps over him via a cartwheel using the opponent's back, grabs Jose's gun and fires it on his head. The crew heard the loud noise and rush to see what happened. Making it to the room they saw Jose's head covered in blood. Thor, Puss, and Rocket were disappointed and sad in Jose's death but Dulcinea cried by his death and all the heroes saw Gabriel with the gun and Gabriel seeing them in strange confusion.

"Thor, Rocket, and two walking cats?" Gabriel said and all four guys went at Gabriel but he reached his hand and grabbed his own-made weapon: the lightsaber. He ignites it and fought all four guys. Thor used Stormbreaker to get Gabriel but he blocked all his attacks with speed and agility and hit Thor with the lightsaber on the ax making room for him to use a fire punch and knocked Thor out cold. Rocket used his gun and fired at Gabriel but Gabriel dodged the bullets and found cover, he then used the Force to get his arrows and fires it at Rocket and turned the arrow to a lasso and grabbed Rocket swung him over to himself and hit the raccoon with a powerful clothesline. Puss went at Gabriel with his sword but was destroyed by the lightsaber and later Gabriel hit Puss with a spinning kick.

"So that leaves to your little kitty," said Gabriel as he confronts the all alone and fierce Dulcinea. he swung his lightsaber and she grabbed her sword and clashed. Gabriel was surprised that Dulcinea's sword didn't break. The two clash with great speed and landed powerful strikes but neither one of them backed down as they received plenty of damages.

"How can you keep doing this?" said a fatigued and beat out Gabriel

"Cause I can do this all day," said a beat out and determined Dulcinea and Gabriel was stunned that she can actually talk. They both continue their fight. Dulcinea went for a strike on Gabriel's body but he jumped and landed on the high ground and he said: "It's over Dulcinea, I have the high ground." Dulcinea knew he was right but saw Puss was ready to throw Stormbreaker and Dulcinea, via doing her wait for it blink on her left eye, told him to wait for her to jump.

"You underestimate my powers." said the fearless White Tulpa.

"Don't try it," Gabriel warned but Dulcinea jumped and it went slow mode from there. Gabriel was about to hit Dulcinea with the lightsaber on her hands and legs but Puss, with all his strength, throws Thor's Stormbreaker at Dulcinea, she grabbed it and the weapon's lighting was able to counter with Gabriels attack, she landed on her feet and deliver a very powerful right-handed punch with white electricity coming out of her paws in Gabriel's face, sending him flying into breaking his house walls. Dulcinea saw her right paw and was incredibly confused and a little bit scared but also happy about what she did with her powers and how she controlled it during the fight.

"Thanks, Puss," said Dulcinea.

"You are welcome," said her boyfriend.

"Why you little bitch!" Said, Gabriel, as he was about to shoot Dulcinea with the arrow but was stopped from behind by a very wounded man.

"Gaby," said Jose, and Gaby stunned that he survived the shot to head turned around but Jose grabbed the bow and arrow, pinned the boy around and hit him with a lighting punch and Gabriel said before he got knocked out "How?".

Thor and Rocket woke up from their beating and saw Jose standing still. Dulcinea, Puss, Thor, and Rocket were shocked that he even survived the gunshot and they all said: "How?"

"It's my power. I'm immorta, don't you guys remembere?" Jose explained to them but they thought that they lost him and they hugged the guy and told him to never do it again. Jose looked at a knocked out Gaby and prepare his chair to tied him up and prepare for the talk.

"You can stay and hear what I'm about to say," said Jose to his crew.

twenty minutes later*

"Where am I? Get me out of here!" said a furious Gaby.

"Gaby," said Jose, and Gabriel looked stunned at how he survived the shot but Jose explained Gabriel why.

"Pfff. You fucking piece of shit. Who told you my nickname? Only my mom and dad used to say me that and they're gone. Are you one of them killers huh? ANSWER ME!" said the angry and saddened boy and Jose took a deep breath and showed Gabriel a very old clock. A clock that he had never seen since. ..

"Jose? My brother? Is that you?". Gabriel asked the one question that left the crew stunned. Jose untied Gabriel from the chair and with a low voice, he looked at him, trying what words to say. He knew what he needed to say but didn't have the strength to say it.

"Yes," Jose said as he gathered all his inner strength into that one word, and he hugged him and both brothers cried over emotions of joy and sadness over the fact that they are finally reunited for over fourteen years. Puss, Dulcinea, Thor, and Rocket came over and hugged the two brothers out.

"Jose, it's been so long. where have you been all this time, is mom okay and what are Rocket, Thor and two talking cats doing here?" Gabriel asked.

"Gaby, mom died when she had me cause she tried to protect me from getting captured by the same guys who ruined our family to try and use my powers, which is the reason I've survived the shot in my head, for their own personal gain. Since then, I've been on many adventures and learning more about my powers and my family's books but retired from it, but before and after that I have been watching both you and dad and see if you guys were okay but I never went to say hi cause of the time we spent hiding from these scums and revealing myself would have killed you guys, and then I ended up to San Ricardo to live the quiet life and keep reading books. Books that helped me discover more about Sino, the history, and the two timeline problem. And then Puss in Boots and Dulcinea came there and convince me to join their quest to stop Thanos and restore the world and bumped into Thor and Rocket and the rest of the Avengers. And here we are so what about you," Jose answered as Gaby was sad about their mother.

"Well, not great. I lost my father due to a work accident. I have taken care of my own ever since but one time I read dad's book and I was opened to the world cause it got me powers like Great IQ, great fighter, inventor, and have the ability to use the Force and also made my own lightsaber; I also had dreams of two timelines but never saw beyond what you said and saw. Is as if it never happened. So yeah and you also know about my grades and all of that," Said the very emotional Gabriel.

"Gaby I know the feeling. And trust me I lost my hammer, my mother, my father, my adopted brother, and half of my people been slaughtered by Thanos. So I know this is very emotional," Thor says.

"Well, I lost my mother and friends by Thanos snapped his fingers and turned them to ashes, had to leave my hometown of San Lorenzo to save the world cause my personality was too strong and was a walking death button to the world, and nearly lost Dulcinea in the process, it is very emotional than your story Lord of Thunder," said the self-centered Puss.

"Well I lost our mother, our father, my friends died on my adventures of saving mankind by risking their lives for it, lost you and it is very emotional than your stories," said Jose.

"And I lost my son Groot twice. so shut your story asses up!" said Rocket.

"Ugh, idiots. Gaby, I know you lost a lot in your life, same for everybody here. But we need your help. Thanos took out our friends and families, and I fear I might have lost a lot from my town and I killed Puss cause I couldn't control my Tulpa powers. If it wasn't for me kissing him and revived him, and never made the choice of leaving to reunite with my love, I wouldn't be here today. please bps us and we'll help you," said a very emotional Dulcinea.

"Well, I have never met this Thanos in person before so... he better be ready to get his gauntlet on the cause, not even his Infinity Stones won't saves him from me," He says agreeing to join the squad.

"Does it have a name?" said Gaby and Thor and Jose said...

"Yes. Its called uhh.. its called the Revengers," said Jose.

"What no. We already have that name. Why you want to add that name when it's already been used by my team," Thor answered.

"Well I'll call it that cause you to want revenge, Rocket wants revenge, Gaby wants revenge. Puss and Dulcinea you want some of that revenge"? Jose responded.

"No, we still do not know what we want to revenge," Both Puss and Dulcinea answered.

"Okay, I'm in," Gaby said as he and Jose's crew were standing there looking at the broken inventory room.

"Where to?" Gaby asked.

"To Wakanda," Jose answered.

"Good. Can I rub his belly?" Asked Gaby pointing at Puss and Jose, Thor and Rocket laughed but Dulcinea laughed harder than them cause she knew something.

"What no! What the fuck are you talking about?" said the furious Puss.

"Haa Ah Puss. You know guys one-time Puss was turned into a dog when a Wich called the Piper used her flute to turn him into a dog," Dulcinea said it with the great laughter of joy as the rest of the guys laughed like crazy.

"Dulcineaaa!" a very ashamed Puss said. After a few more waves of laughter, Gaby rubbed Luss stomach. Puss was mad that he got hurt right in his pride but at least he made Gabriel happy at that moment to cheer him up for his sad past. The six titans left Gabriel's house and went to the ship. In the hangar, Gabriel saw his house one last time and Jose looked at him.

"You ready to do this? For them?" said Jose.

"I got nothing left to lose here. The only way to be happy is to be with the only family I've got left. Let's go save the universe," Gaby answered with determination in his eyes.

"I feel you. Let's do this. For them. For us and for the entire universe," said a very fired up Jose as Thor and Rocket fired up the Jaken Starship and blast off to join the rest of the Avengers on Wakanda.

What's next for Gaby? Have the other Avengers successfully recruited their other members? Are the odds against Thanos have been turned? and is something wrong with Dulcinea? Find out soon.

Catch any references to other movies and stuff?

Yes, the chapter was long cause I wanted to make the story be deeper, action-packed, emotional, and fun at the same time. Next chapter will be shorter cause it will be involved around Thanos. As always I will keep working hard on this story to give you guys the best story I can make. Wanna say thanks to you guys for making this possible.

Go out and review the story and for those who haven't read it yet be ready cause this tory will be a mind-blower.

See you soon.


	6. One last war

Sitting in a unknow farmland peacefully watching the sunset of a new and peaceful universe, Thanos sits on his camp peacefully with a satisfying smile but deep down he feels that is it worth it.

He has gone through all kinds of sacrifices, hardships, the hardness of reality, burdens of reality, sadness, heartbreaking, back-breaking work, doing questionable things and going through loops and hoops in his life just so that he can achieve his one goal in life. Thanos deserved his long deserved rest but... Did any of his struggles were worth the risk?

Thanos stood up and got out of his camp and decided to farm for a bit in the afternoon so he can get all those thoughts off his head. While farming, he started remembering his time with his daughter Gamora. Tears were dropping from his eyes as he remembered his final moments with her.

"Really? tears?" said Gamora.

"They're not for him," said the Red Skull.

"No. No, this isn't love,"

"I ignored my destiny once. I cannot do it again. Even for you," Thanos said in his past moment while present Thanos remembers the moment he throws Gamora of the cliff to get the Soul Stone. Thanos then had a moment of silence as he also stopped farming as thoughts in his head began to haunt him.

"You will never be a God," remembering his confrontation with Loki when he snapped his neck.

"Why did you do it!? ANSWER ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!!"

"I had too," remembering his confrontation with Peter Quill.

"Did you do it?"

"Yes,"

"What did it cost?"

"Everything," remembering his time with little Gamora inside the Soul Stone right after he snapped his fingers after Thor stabbed him in his chest with Stormbreaker.

Reaching sundown, Thanos stood frozen, no movement, puzzling around his head what was wrong with his journey. He then saw a beacon from his camp. six beacons with certain colors and knowledge of the universe: red (Reality), yellow (Mind), orange (Soul), purple( Power), green (Time), and blue (Space). Those were the six Infinity Stones calling out to him. He rushed to the camp to look at the stones. Moments later, a sudden flash went through his surroundings and Thanos was in some sort of realm. Suddenly a strange person comes out of a hiding place. It was little Gamora.

"So. how are you feeling?" she said.

"I don't know. Is like I achieve my life's dream but I can't go on with my life without thinking of the risk I took in order to achieve it. Even losing you," a saddened Thanos said.

"But. you haven't succeeded," Gamora said.

"How so?" Thanos asked with a very surprised look.

"Even when you achieve your goal there are still people willing to fight you for their world. You haven't saved them you provoke them to avenge their losses they took at your hands," she said, angering the Mad Titan with those words.

"What are you going to do about it?" Gamora said right before the flashes came back and took a surprised Thanos back to the present. With anger and disgust for the Avengers, he tried to spare them, Thanos took all six of the Stones with his bare hands and put it in a very damaged Infinity Gauntlet. Once done, big beams were coming through his camp's walls as Thanos looked in belief. The Gauntlet was fully restored and the Infinity Stones were back inside the Gauntlet. As soon as Thanos was about to put it on an illusion from Vormir happened in his head, appearing from the shadows the Red Skull.

"Careful what you do with it Thanos, as for if you use the snap again not only will won't work, it will kill you. As for me, I am no longer needed in Vormir," Red Skulls warns Thanos

"There will not be easy finger snaps this time around. The only thing I will snap is their necks. They will rude the day they tried such a foolish attempt to dethrone me," a very determined Thanos responds as he put on the Gauntlet and once again he felt the power of the Stones flowing through his veins. He used the Space Stone to leave the farmland and went to his spaceship, The Sanctuary 2.

Entering his ship he sees what remains of his beat down army as half of the army was lost at the hands of the Avengers, including all members of the Black Order. He stood by his throne and gave them a speech.

"I know that we went through hard times. I know that it feels that we've won, but is not. Now we are facing the biggest challenge we've ever faced and this time I will not go out there and be a peacemaker. Now we will go back to Earth and show the Avengers why they cannot stop destiny. We will show the true meaning of pain and suffering. There will not be any spare half of them. We will go out and kill every single person that tries to stand in our way. We will show them no mercy. Chitauris, Outriders, and whatever is left of my all-powerful army, will you follow me for one last war?!!!!!" Thanos said giving his army load roars and their spirits were lifted again. The army began preparations to enter Earth as Thanos goes to his room and puts on his armor and helmet, and gets his sword to accompany the Infinity Gauntlet as his weapons. As Thanos leaves his room he has a smile on his face as he saw the gauntlet and sword and said three frightening words.

"They can dread it.

Run from it.

Their deaths will still arrive,"

Can the Avengers defeat the now-ruthless Thanos? Will Thanos achieve his goal once and for all? Can anyone escape his wrath? Find out soon.

Caught any references? As always leave a comment down on review and tell me what you guys think of this chapter. You can send me a PM to talk more about the story and other stuff. Remember your opinions helps me make the best story I can make for you guys. Bye and May the Force be with you.


	7. Avengers Assemble

Flying on board Jose's starship, Jose; along with Thor, Rocket, Puss in Boots, Dulcinea, and the newly acquired and little brother Gabriel, were getting on their way to Wakanda to meet up with Captain America and the rest of the Avengers to discuss their counterattack against Thanos. A call signal was humming on the main ship and Thor answered the call as the group of heroes gathered to join the conversation.

"Thor, Rocket, and company, how are things with your mission," said Steve Rodgers.

"It was a hard fought victory. We managed to add Jose's powerful brother and our new comrades are stronger than we take credit for. Especially the white one," Thor answered with pride.

"Yeah. A very hard fought ass whooping victory indeed," Rocket said winking his left eye.

"Well that's good to hear," said Rodgers without noticing Rocket's wink with his left eye.

"So how are things in Wakanda and your recruiting mission? Did you guys got what you were searching for?" Jose asked.

"Thank God we got what we were searching for. We successfully managed to get Clint back, as he only did it to protect his family as he sent them to a safe place outside of danger. Scott and Hope got our distressed message and joined right away; they lost Hank and Janet Pym during the disappearing events. Stark and some robot girl named Nebula joined hours after but we needed to treat Tony quickly to the medical bay because he was wounded pretty bad by Thanos. luckily he had protection in his body cause if not, I'm afraid we could have lost him. Carol Danvers received Nick's messages and joined us but has a message about Thanos and she's waiting on your arrival," Rodgers responded.

"Cap, tell me, are the Guardians there?" a very worried Rocket asked.

"Rocket, your team were gone during their battle with Iron Man against Thanos. According to Nebula, a team led by Tony were able to hold Thanos long enough to attempt to take his gauntlet off but Peter asked Thanos about Gamora but... He said she died because he had too. Peter got mad and broke off the hold and it went south from here. I'm sorry Rocket," Steve answered with a forgiven face.

"No. No. No. No. No. this can't be," said a very emotional Rocket. He left to go to his room to try to swallow this news.

"I'll go talk to him," Thor told the crew as Gabriel took control of the ship.

"Jose. Can I be the first to say that it's been great reuniting with you? Wish it could have been under better circumstances," said Gabriel.

"Agree. Thanos has taken the lives of the ones that people love for the sake of his goal. Wish we could have met each other under good conditions, but it's always the bad moments that bring us together," Jose answered.

"Indeed," said Puss. Jose, Gabriel, and Puss talked for a couple of more minutes about what's next for them, their differences, but they noticed Dulcinea wasn't in the meeting with Rodgers and they were worried about her. Puss went in to find and talk to her.

"Okay. Just don't go play hide the zucchini with her," Jose jokingly warning Ginger.

"Ha Ha Ha very funny," sarcastic Puss said as he went to go find his friend. Puss managed to find Dulcinea in her room and she sees her very afraid and confused.

"Dulcinea, is something wrong?" Puss said.

"Yes," a very isolated Dulcinea answered. Puss went to sit alongside her to talk to her.

"OK, Dulcinea. What is wrong?" said Puss.

"Everything's wrong. I never felt this much worry and fear in whole my life. When we fought Gaby, I felt my hands were lighting and saw a white spark and it's been flowing through my body and veins all day. Puss I feel like I can't keep up with this sense of fairness in my heart. I fear that very soon, I might go full mind control again and will hurt the ones I love. Even the ones we've met. It's good that I have these powers to save the world, but it's too much power. It's not me," a saddened Dulcinea said.

"Well, it looks like you get the same power medicine I've had back when the gods gave me unlimited power back in San Lorenzo. Look, Dulcinea I know I'm not the one with power usage advice, but I am your best friend advice. Ever since I have met you, you have had moments when you fought and went on dangerous adventures. Remember when you had the Goodsword and fought the Thriffith and the Scimitar, fought alongside me against thieves, when you were the One for the Great Prophecy and with the Senior Puss Squad we defeated the Bloodwolf together, when you helped me regained my consciousness and fought your evil twin, who happens to be that spider witch, forgot her name; and broke Little Pequeña control over everybody including me, and when you revived me with your kiss. Is it about what Seno said about your destiny Seno told you?" Puss said to an emotional Dulcinea, who was inspired by Puss's words.

"Yes. I don't know what to do thinking about that. What should I do, Puss? said, Dulcinea, as Puss hold her hand.

"Dulcinea. I, Puss in Boots, am a great judge of character and the answer is simple. Stop fearing it. Embrace it in your own way. I know that your newly found powers are above everything you ever embrace, but you gotta remember that you've always taken on anything with your empathy, pureness, and kind-hearted personality. You have always said that brains beats brawns every time. Now I'm asking you to use your brain to beat these thoughts in your head. I know it is hard to embrace change, but I know that as long as you keep loving yourself and others, there's no obstacle that you won't surpass, and I promise to help you surpass this together." Puss said to the very joyed Dulcinea. He put his hand on her shoulder and said "I am with you till the end of the line,"

"Thank you Puss. I don't know what I would do without you," she said as she began to return to her lovable normal state.

"Me too," Ginger respond. When Dulcinea and Puss were about to what it looks like a short nose rub Rocket, in the other room, was crying very loud.

"Whaaaaaaa! It hurts inside me!" he said still crying about his team's loss as Jose came in to talk to Puss and Dulcinea.

"Everything okay?" he said.

"Yeah we are good," Both Puss and White said at the same time and they laughed it off as they're beginning to have their usual happy moment.

"What happened to Rocket?" said Puss

"Well, let's just said Thor brought the flames of Valhalla in his conversation with Raccoon. Anyways I'm here to tell you guys that we've arrived at Wakanda. And I hope you guys are fine," said a very considerable Jose.

"Sure." said the smiling Dulcinea. As soon as they landed in Wakanda the hangar opened Puss looked at her and said. "Ready?"

"Ready," said the very happily determined Dulcinea.

Arriving in Wakanda the group of heroes met up with Rodgers.

"Cap, good to see you again," said Jose shaking hands at him.

"Glad to see you guys too. So this is the new recruit?" said Captain looking at Gabriel.

"Sir, my name is Gabriel and I'm ready to do whatever it takes to save the universe," said Gaby.

"I like the commitment, soldier. Now let's go inside and discuss," Rodgers replied as the crew walked through inside of Wakanda ready to meet with the rest of the Avengers. Inside, Puss, Dulcinea, and Gabriel were amazed by their technology.

"This is so cool," said the three of them.

"Mhh I can do better," said Rocket. The team entered a very private throne room to meet with the other Avengers. Inside, they see Black Widow, Bruce, Clint, Ant-Man, Wasp, Shuri, Captain Marvel already waiting.

"So you must be Captain Marvel. it's so good to meet you," said Jose

"Thanks, young man," Danvers answered.

"So what's the situation here," said Thor.

"Well, guys, I'm afraid I have bad news. When I received Fury's distressed message I thought for a moment that the Skrulls have returned to invade Earth again," Carol informed the team.

"Skrulls?" Gabriel asks.

"What are the Skrulls?" Puss asked.

"Skrulls are alien invaders that have the ability to take the form of anyone in the universe," Barton said.

"And you saying it because?" says Jose.

"Cause Nick and Maria Hill told him to go undercover and hunt down any and all remaining Skrulls on the planet. Most of the Skrulls were in Japan, that's how I found him," Says Natasha.

"Are there any of them left?" Dulcinea asked.

"No. We've eliminated the leader of the Skrulls while we were on our way to get Clint," Natasha answers.

"And what about you Scott, Hope? What happened to you guys?" Rodgers asked.

"Well, all I know is that for some reason people are turning to ashes. Hank and Janet were one of those victims too and we haven't heard from my family yet," Scott said.

"All we also know is that we don't know who are we facing," Hope replied.

"We're facing Thanos from Titan. I have seen that his army, what remains of it, are ready to invade Earth to kill you guys. He has the power of the Infinity Stones and will stop at nothing to achieving his goal," Cap Marvel responds.

"Well, he better has some protection because I am aiming for his head," Thor said with a determined face.

"Thanos isn't coming to get Infinity Stones or force you to pick a side. He is going to kill without remorse, without mercy and you can bet that he ain't going to be distracted this time around," Danvers said.

"She's right, we can't afford an all-out attack on him," Stark said making a surprise appearance alongside Nebula. "We need to focus on the little things before we go for the big guy," says Tony.

"Tony. It's good to see you again," said Steve who haven't seen him in nearly three years.

"Not good at this moment, but still breaking some eggs and I'm not ready to stop now," Tony responded. The two former best friends looked at each other in the eyes and they managed to hug each other to rejoice as they burned some old wounds from the past.

"Ahh they so cute," said Dulcinea.

"Excuse me miss goody two shoes, but who are you?" Tony asked but she didn't like he used that word.

"I'm Dulcinea and call me goody two shoes one more time, I'll show you what I'm really am." Dulcinea asked and Puss quickly turned on her and moved her out of Stark, saying: "Haa don't worry about her she doesn't like that name okay nice chat bye,"

"Another Jack Sprat to soon to be turned into an asshat," Jose said

"Shh. Show some respect on his name his a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," Gabriel said.

"Ahh, another fan," Jose said in an embarrassing tone.

"Enough playing. Is time to come up with a plan and figure out which part of Earth will Thanos attack," says Nebula.

"New York," Tony said

"How can you be so sure? " Bruce Banner asked.

"Because its the only place in the universe Thanos hasn't conquered," Tony said with a straight look on his face.

"Makes sense. If one mad ruler hasn't conquered all the universe just go there and redeem yourself," Ant-Man said.

"We can't allow that to happen," says Rhodes

"How much time for the attacks?" Rocket asked Captain Marvel.

"At best twenty-eight hours. Worse eighteen," she said.

"Well, I guess we might as well know the plan," Thor said.

"Thor and Marvel, you guys attack the enemies for the skies. Stark, you, Rhodes and Banner, assuming the Hulk doesn't show up, will take enemies from the ground and help Thor and Carol when it's necessary. Okoye, Natasha, Scott, Nebula, Hope, and I will take the fight to them very close. Clint, you'll be the sniper," Rodgers telling them the plan.

"What about the ships. Who's taking those down," Shuri asked.

"Leave that to me," Rocket replies.

"And me." Gabriel said, "I have a ship too that will help us."

"Never cease to amaze me, brother," Jose said as his brother nodded yes.

"Okay. and what about the main ship Thanos has. who's going to take it down," Okoye said.

"I'll go inside and blow it up. Knowing Thanos he might be waiting outside for us to come and get him. So I'll go inside," Jose said.

"That's suicide," Barton responded.

"Yeah, young prince, you'll get yourself killed. Worse doing it alone," Thor warned Jose.

"He is immortal. And he is not doing it alone." Puss said willing to help Jose out. "I will go with him."

"Then I'm coming too," Dulcinea answered back.

"Dulcinea you can't do it. It is dangerous. You should go with Cap Rodgers group," Puss said trying to avoid Dulcinea go with Jose and him.

"I would rather go with you then go with no one in my life," Dulcinea said making Puss shred a tear of joy as he changed his mind.

"Okay. Shuri we need you here to be our eyes and ears. When the times come to join the shipping group," Rodgers said

"On it," she said.

"Alright people. It's the end game we all have been waiting for. Let's save the world. For all our comrades that we've lost in battle. And for the people that sacrificed for this world. Let's go Avenge the universe." Stark said giving the Avengers a fired up speech. "Let's go kick his ass,"

"Avengers! Assemble!" Rodgers said as everyone was ready to have the fights of their lives.

Leaving the room Jose was focused and prepare to put it all on the line. Then Wong came in and grabbed him from behind, taking Jose to the Sanctuary of Hong Kong.

"Wong? Why you took me here?" Jose asked wanting answers.

"It's about your little friends," Wong said referring to Puss and Dulcinea. "Those two for some reason are different. And I'm not talking about their styles of lives. I'm talking about how they affected the timeline so far,"

"How can you be so sure?" Jose asked.

"I read a book that suddenly comes up in the library. About the history of San Lorenzo. All their adventures happened in the 1800s," Wong said.

"That's impossible," Jose said with a serious but detective tone.

"I don't know how you managed to found them or how you knew about their history but something went wrong about the spell Seno used when the world was destroyed and repaired it," Wong said.

"World destroyed, he made the spell to put it back but had to undo all the adventures they had there, all the townsfolk had their memories wiped, and had the Arcanum, which is the strongest magic which also was found in the Obelisk of the Night, which was the place where it was hidden and revealed Dulcinea as the White Tulpa. What if Seno did make a mistake? What if he doesn't know about something? What if the Infinity Stones created a dimension that we were protected by those events and Puss and Dulcinea are from another dimension? What if the snap Thanos did affect both dimensions?" Jose started to think of a theory.

"Interdimensional travel? But that's nearly impossible," Wong said

"Yeah but the book said about the Beyond. An unknown place. What if the power of the stones and the Arcanum mad these dimensions possible. When my I crashed to San Ricardo I sensed something odd about not just the place but the world as well, it felt odd. As if I crashed into a ladder to two worlds. My ship is able to hit hyperdrive and goes supersonic that has the ability to go to another world, another dimension. I've never tried it but what if someone else needs to hit it? Someone with that knowledge, someone who knows about the beyond, someone that doesn't know the full story and wants an answer. Someone who..." Jose continued to make theories until he stopped

"Who?" Wong asked.

"Shit I need a ring and a rope," Jose said.

Dulcinea went to see Puss for a moment.

"Puss. Are you alright?" she said in a worried tone.

"No. I am grateful that you coming with me against my better judgment." He responded.

"Oh Puss," she said before she hugged him really tight until he reached for air and she stopped the hold.

"Oh, my sorry," Dulcinea said.

"No big," Puss responded. "So, Dulcinea. I was thinking. When this is all over and we make it out okay, let's say we go back to our vacation to San Ricardo. What do you say?" Puss said

"Oh, Puss I..." Dulcinea said right before a big stormy illusion suddenly came into her head. The illusions showed a white place and Orange and Green were there and they said: "Go back home." Dulcinea passed out and Puss tried to wake her up.

"Dulcinea!" he shouted as she slowly wakes up from her fall.

"I. I.." She said trying to tell Puss something.

"What. What it is, Dulcinea?" Puss said in a worried tone but Dulcinea rushed and Puss tries to follow her. She suddenly was too fast for Puss to catch up. Dulcinea goes to the shuttle and finds Jose's ship. she gets inside and attempts to take off. Through a portal using the ring Wong gave him, Jose returned to Wakanda and finds Puss.

"Jose. It's Dulcinea she's..." Puss said before he was interrupted.

"I know I'll tell you on the way. Now follow me!" Jose said as he and Puss run to the shuttle. They find Dulcinea trying to take off the ship and Puss ad Jose sees the hangar open. Jose managed to take Puss inside the ship but the hangar was closed before Jose could go inside the ship. Some of the Avengers said was wrong but Jose told them everything he knows as fast as possible, as he runs to the top of the building. With the opening to his ship falling short Jose grabs the ropes Wonder gave him and use his old magical clock and turns it into Adamantium claws. He runs, jumps and throws the rope onto the hardest part of the ship, swung himself using the ropes and used the claws to climb his way up and opened the ship. Puss saw what Jose did and was amazed.

"Jose," he whispered.

"Let's go," Jose said. Entering the control room they see a very desperate Dulcinea.

"Dulcinea," both men asked as she aimed her sword at them but was relieved that it was just them.

"What is wrong?" Puss said

"Puss. I saw the other Tulpas. Saw Orange and Cleevil. They told me to go back home," Dulcinea said.

"Home where?" Puss said in a preoccupied expression.

"San Lorenzo. To find answers," Jose said as Puss couldn't believe that he is returning with her to the one place he cannot go.

"If answers you want, Dulcinea, then I will break any rules to help you find them," Puss told her, calming her down and hugged her.

"So. Ready to return home?" Jose said.

"Yes," both lovers said as the trio hit the hyperdrive and on their way, they go to San Lorenzo.

Will Dulcinea find answers? Is wrong with the timeline? Are the Avengers ready for Thanos? Find out soon.

And that's it for the longest chapter I've made so far. Hope you guys enjoy it as we are halfway through the end. Catch any Easter Eggs? Leave a review down below.

Special thanks to Rival Argentica for giving his thoughts on the story. His review helped me keep improving with this tory every day.

See you soon and May the Force be with you.


	8. Beyond answers and understanding

"Ten minutes to exit the hyperdrive and arrive at your destination," said Connor, Jose's ship computer guide as Puss in Boots, Dulcinea and Jose were getting set to arrive at San Lorenzo looking for answers behind the mysteries of the timeline that they're all living in.

"Dulcinea, would you mind find Jose and inform him that we will soon arrive? said Puss.

"Sure," said Dulcinea in her normal laughable behavior. Arriving at Jose's room Dulcinea sees Jose using some sort of ear blockers and loud sounds coming out of it.

"Jose?" Dulcinea said as she touched him in order for him to respond.

"Oh, sorry about that," Jose said removing everything he had put on his ears.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we are arriving at San Lorenzo soon," she said.

"Good," he responded.

"Jose, can you tell me what are those things you're using and why it's so loud when you use it?" Dulcinea said.

"What? Oh yeah, forgot you guys haven't seen those before. Well, those are earphones and a phone," Jose said.

"What are those?" she said out of curiosity.

"Well, the phone is another way to communicate to people but I just use it, along with my earphones, to listen to music," Jose said.

"What kind of music?" Dulcinea said.

"Well, all types of music. My favorites are the ones that help me motivate me to be ready for anything, expresses my feelings, etc. Wanna hear it?" Jose said.

"Of course," Dulcinea said as Jose turned off the volume a bit in order to not hurt Dulcinea's ears as it's the first time she ever listens to anything that is out of her world. (Walk on Water by Eminem ft Beyonce: Beyonce's verse playing).

"It's beautiful," Dulcinea said as the song really expresses Jose's, and her past lives, their beliefs, mistakes, how can they move on with their lives, and their fears of letting their loved ones down.

"Dulcinea. I know we are headed to a place that I know Puss can't go and it holds a lot of memories between the two of you, let me get this out my chest. When we get there what are you going to do?" Jose asked.

"Find answers. Answers that can, not only help us in our upcoming fight against Thanos but also help me understand more about my powers," Dulcinea answered.

"OK. If my theory is right, Seno might be here," Jose said.

"Haa." she laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"It's pronounced Sino, not Seno," Dulcinea said and Jose laughs at his mistake.

"Word of advice. Always trust Puss and keep loving each other. I've seen how you guys are together and, even if you can't tolerate him sometimes, he'll always be there for you just as you know you'll be there for him. And I promise I'll be there for both of you whenever you need me," Jose said.

"Thanks, Jose." She said.

"Jose, Dulcinea; we have arrived at San Lorenzo," Puss said as they prepared with determined eyes to arrive in San Lorenzo.

The trio arrived in San Lorenzo and Jose put the ship in cloak mode so that no one can see it. He discussed a plan to enter San Lorenzo without disrupting the world and without unwanted attention.

"What is the plan?" Puss said.

"Guys. I need you to give me both your hands. I will use a magic that will give me your memories. I'll only want the necessary ones so I won't need all your memories. Do you trust me?" Jose said.

"Even though we haven't been closed yet, I trust you," said Puss.

"Let's do this," Dulcinea said as Jose began to work on his magic. As the magic began to work Jose saw a lot of Puss and Dulcinea's memories but saw a temple underneath the treasure room.

"I have what I need," Jose said

"Dulcinea, I'll use my ring to open a portal that leads you into endless loops and won't stop till I open it. Grab your sword, be ready cause it might be scary," Jose said.

"OK but, how can know whether to be or be calm about falling into the loops," she asked.

"Just be calm, cool and collected, and think happy thoughts," Jose said as he opened the portal and sent Dulcinea to the loop.

"Jose. I know I can not come to San Lorenzo cause I would destroy the world but, what do you want me to do?" Puss asked.

"Puss, I need you to stay here and be ready for anything. I will try to do something that can help you get inside without destroying the world. I'll be at the temple underneath the treasure room to exploit my theory," Jose said.

"You are entering into the Obelisk of Night Temple?" Puss said with a surprised look.

"How do you know the name of it? Yeah, I saw a temple there but never knew the name of it. Why are you say it as if something wrong there? Jose asked.

"It is the place where Dulcinea and I fought. It is the place where when you find answers to your questions, bad things happen. Please be careful," Puss warns Jose.

"Don't worry Puss. I'll be careful with yours, mine and her sake. Thanks for the heads up," Jose said as he opened the portal and arrived at the Obelisk of night Temple.

Once there he saw the place dark and lonely. He then looked at the signs of the temple and tried to recite them.

"With all my strength and my might, I shall protect the Obelisk of Night. And in darkest hours and time must freeze, show no fear the One from the Great Prophecy. And at world's end the Arcanum you need to find The White Tulpa will protect it with my life," Jose translates the Egyptian texts on the temple.

"Dulcinea is not just the White Tulpa and the One from the Great Prophecy. She's also the Guardian of the Obelisk of Night,"

Jose realized.

"So. you know about those texts," a strange old man appeared at the temple as Jose draws his sword at the old man.

"Sino?" he said.

"Yes, and who in the world are you?" Sino asked.

"I'm Jose. I'm here for answers," Jose answered.

"What kind of answers?" Sino said.

"The ones that can help the world from getting destroyed by a conqueror and stop the people from turning into dust, and the ones that can help my friend use and control her full powers," Jose said as Sino realized Jose knows more than he knows and was afraid that Jose is evil.

"Leave now!" The Great Mage said.

"Hell no. I'm staying and there's nothing you can do about it," Jose responded.

"You leave me no choice," Sino said as he chanted a text that triggered the Obelisk to turn on and shows the Arcanum. Jose saw it and before he could even say a word another person step into the chambers.

"What's going on?" a sensitive and innocent voice said as the Arcanum hot a beam at the mysterious person as Jose doesn't get a clear view of who or what that is. When the beam stops it shows a female warrior dress in Roman clothes familiar to Jose and shows a face that Jose has grown to know: Dulcinea

"Shit. What have you've done?" Jose said to Sino.

"What's needs to be done to save San Lorenzo and the world," Sino said as the mysterious Dulcinea draws her sword and began to attack Jose.

White began to strike Jose with various attacks but Jose dodged them all without drawing his own sword. Jose then blocks White's sword and throws a lighting punch at her but she blocks it with her paws and took less damaged. Jose draws his sword and the two warriors began a sword clash. White took the advantage as she strikes Jose with low kick attacks to the stomach followed by a knee to the face. Jose then recovers and launch White with a variety of punches to the head and the body. With Jose exhausted with the fight White took it as an advantage and strike Jose with a burst of energy from her sword and landed a critical blow at Jose. Defeated, Jose hid the ring so that Sino and White wouldn't know of his plan.

"This is your last chance. Leave or die," Sino said as White was ready to hit the finishing blow at Jose.

"Two things. One, I can never die. And two, I've always accomplished my mission," Jose said as he grabbed White's sword and hit her with a Superman Punch, followed by a lean back dodge from Sino's Ray Beam and hit him with his shield that was made out of his clock. Afterward, he opened the portal but White hit Jose in the head with a flying knee and dropped the ring way beyond his reach as White was about to stab him.

"You guys are in for it now," Jose said as Dulcinea came from the portal on top of White's head and draws her sword to protect Jose. The two halves of themselves got into a sword fight and both cats were able to keep up with each other with great speed and no damage being hit to each other.

"Stop!" Sino exclaimed as the three warriors stopped the fight.

"I have been falling. For thirty minutes!" Dulcinea said to Jose in a bit of an angry tone.

"Dulcinea. Is it really you? Sino asked.

"It's me Sino." The real Dulcinea said as Sino was stunned at this turn of events.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Puss." he wondered.

"I am. It's just that the world is under attack by Thanos, a Titan who had distinguished half of the universe to dust with just a snap using the powers of the Infinity Stones," She said

"Well, this explains this search your friend was doing here," Sino said.

"Well, Sino, that's not why I'm here. I'm also here cause you made a mistake to your reset spell." Jose said as Sino started to wonder what went wrong with his reset.

"Sino. Everyone in this side of the world is from the 1800s. When the world was destroyed and you reset the timeline using the Arcanum, The Infinity Stones somehow merch with your spell and created another dimension, another world. Sino, your spell made your world connect to ours," Jose explained.

"But it was the only way to save the world," Sino said.

"Yeah by making Puss leave cause he was a detonator to the world? By making a new timeline? Hell, your plan was so good you made another Dulcinea in other for it to work. Here's my problem with you. You can't mess time with time. You created duplicates of a cat and created a vortex between your world and ours. I know your intentions were good but as powerful you are, you can never beat time," Jose said as Sino was upset.

"Jose. Please calm down. I know what he did is wrong but it is all our fault. Puss was the one who opened the barrier, we were the ones that opened the Bloodwolf from the Netherrealm. All our bad things that led to the end of the world was our fault. So if you're going to blame someone, blame us," Dulcinea said as Jose started to see he was wrong about Sino.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"Okay. How do we fix this now?" White said.

"There's only one way to do it, but the price is a heavy one," Sino said.

"Uh no. Not this "heavy price," dilemma again," Dulcinea said fearing that what Sino will do would end badly.

"Sino I know this is a bad idea, but can I bring Puss here? So that he can have the right to know what's going on," Jose said

"If everything you've said is true then yes I'll let you guys bring him," Sino granted his wish. Jose grabbed the ring he dropped, open the portal and grabs Puss from behind as he brought Puss to the temple.

" Ahhh! Where am I?" a very scared Puss said.

"It's okay, Puss. we're in San Lorenzo, at the temple and we've got two Dulcineas and Sino in the building," Jose made a short explanation to Puss.

"Wait for what? Two Dulcineas?" Puss asked as Sino explained Puss little by little what's going on.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Puss said fearing the worst case scenario.

"OK. Now let me tell you guys this. If what you say it's true, then there is only one way to fix this time problem. Dulcinea, White; we need to go to the Beyond and decide which one of you Tulpas gets full control of your bodies. In a fight. The winner would not only get full possession of your bodies and become one, you will also become stronger because of it. But there is a price, The Dulcinea that wins is the Dulcinea that has their memories. Meaning Puss, Jose, if my Dulcinea beats your Dulcinea, then this Dulcinea will not remember you guys," Sino started.

"Whaaat?" Dulcinea said in a very terrifying way.

"Ohh Hell no! Fuck you and your fighting solves everything bullshit," a very mad Jose said.

"Give me a moment with her," Puss said as he sat on the stairs and Dulcinea joined him to talk to Puss.

"Dulcinea. I can not lose you again. You are going to face not only yourself but also go to an unknown place where the fate of, well you, rest upon your shoulders," he said.

"Puss. I know the stakes. But if this is the only way to know anything about all of this, then I have to do it. Even if I'm scared and lonely in there," Dulcinea said as she took Puss hands.

"Then remember this, Dulcinea. Being brave does not mean that fears have you none, it means you face up to your fears and do what must be done," Puss recites a phrase Dulcinea said to him a long time ago. Dulcinea became inspired and happy by Puss words that she was now ready for the task ahead.

"How do we get to the Beyond, Sino? she said.

"You will lie down and hold hands with your other self and your spirits will transport yourselves into the Beyond. The pain you cats will feel in the Beyond will be heard from here. But Jose and Puss cannot interfere with the ritual," Sino said.

"Give me a moment with her," Jose said as he went to talk to Dulcinea.

"Dulcinea. I know you are facing your hardest task on your own. But when you feel like all is lost for you, remember me. Remember Puss and remember what you are, not what's at stakes. Our hearts will be with you," Jose said hugging Dulcinea as tight as possible.

"Thanks, Jose," Dulcinea said as she said goodbye to her friends as she and her other half touched hands and lied down as Sino sent their spirits wherein their way to the Beyond.

"Goodluck, Dulcinea," Jose said.

"Come back to me, my love," Puss said.

Dulcinea and White's spirits arrive

at the Beyond. both cats looked at each other in a place that has nothing but white everywhere. Is like the Realm of Shades but with white surroundings and no one but the two of them are there.

"White Tulpas. This is your only warning. This is a no holds barred ritual fight. The only way to win is when your opponent has lost the will to fight or kill your opponent or accept your foe as the Real Dulcinea. Any words?" Said Sino entering the Beyond.

"No," said, White.

"Let's do this," said a bit scared but determined Dulcinea.

"Very well. Begin and good luck," Sino said as the fight begins. Both Dulcineas stared at each other and didn't move, like two cowboys waiting for one of them to make a move. White began attacking Dulcinea with various attacks with her sword but Dulcinea responded with various defense move with her own sword and both of them started crashing each other out with various swords attacks. White strike first, hitting Dulcinea with a punch in the face, but Dulcinea recovers dodge White's strike and hit her with a low kick on her opponent's leg. Dulcinea went for a deadly blow but white caught the sword with her paws, stood up and kicks Dulcinea in the gut and remove the sword from Dulcinea's hands and trash it away as she wants to hand to hand combat her. White began trying to hit Dulcinea with several quick strikes, but Dulcinea dodged them all and she started hitting White with a combination of strikes and kicks to the body and head. White recovers and landed an uppercut on Dulcinea's head. The moved stunned her and White wasted no time and attacked Dulcinea countless times to the head and the body with Dulcinea finding no way to counter. Dulcinea tried to throw a right at White but she caught her shoulder, went behind her and locks in a sleeper hold. Dulcinea tried to escape, but with no success.

"Ahh," Dulcinea strangled as she was running out of the room and out of the air as White made the hold tighter.

Back in the temple, Jose and Puss watched Dulcinea's body getting beat down, fearing that she is in trouble.

"Sino we need to do something. Please is there a way to go to the Beyond?" said Puss

"Yes but only one of you must go. I will use the Arcanum to send you to the Beyond to watch the fight, don't interfere," Sino said.

"Take Puss," Said Jose.

"But Jose, you know about all of that stuff than me. Why do you want me to go there?" said Puss.

"Because you know Dulcinea better than anyone, and if anyone can lift her spirit up, it's you," said Jose, while Puss was grateful for Jose's selflessness. Puss went at Sino, the Mage used the Arcanum and sent Puss to the Beyond.

Dulcinea began to shut her eyes out as White began to make Dulcinea pass out.

Dulcinea saw nothing but a sword on the ground and an opponent that is nearly killing her. She screamed but the screams were cries of help, but no help arrived. Dulcinea shut her eyes as she realized the reality that she wasn't meant to be in this world. Suddenly someone called her name.

"DULCINEAAAAA!" It was Puss. He is here at the Beyond, and suddenly his voice was a light of spark that ignited a fire in her eyes. She rose her paws up and began to fight her way out. Even with a tight hold, Dulcinea managed to escape the sleeper and began to launch a counterattack. She rapidly hit White countless times with various lefts and rights to the body and grabbed White

by the arm and locks in the Disarmer. White began to scream as Dulcinea tight her left hand harder. White soon escaped the hold but her left arm was badly damaged. Both girls were badly damaged but didn't give up. White attacked Dulcinea with a kick but she dodged it. Dulcinea then tried to hit White with her left paw, but White saw an opening and dodged Dulcinea's attack when for an uppercut to the body with her right arm as it suddenly began to turn white and landed the target. Dulcinea screamed at the pain as White activates her full Tulpa powers. Dulcinea slowly stood up but White went quickly at her throwing lefts and rights to the head as Dulcinea started bleeding out. Grabbing Dulcinea by her outfit, ready to land the finishing blow, White throws a haymaker at Dulcinea, but at the last second Dulcinea dodged with her head, turn her opponent's hand around her face and converts om hitting White with an RKO. both fighters were down with no clear winner insights and both of them were badly hurt and didn't have the strengths to get up.

"Come on, Dulcinea," said Puss, cheering Dulcinea.

Jose, back at the temple, sees Dulcinea bleeding and screaming in pain. He has had enough of it and snaps out of it.

"That does it I'm going in," he said.

"You can't. Your one ride ticket there is gone. How are you going to get here? Sino asked.

"I'm going to touch Dulcinea's mind and use my magic to let me transport my spirit into the place her spirit is in," Jose explained.

"But it'll kill you," Sino said.

"I'll rather take a bullet for my friends than living my life doing nothing," Jose said as he as about to do his magic. He was screaming in pain doing the spell but his spirit is able to go to the Beyond.

Dulcinea opened her eyes as she sees her sword within her reach. She slowly crawls to get it but was stomped in her paws by White as she managed to get up first. Got Dulcinea by the head using her claws as Dulcinea screamed in pain and agony, White got her back up and throws an uppercut to the head. White then chokeslam Dulcinea to the ground and began to hit her with her around and combos. Each strike leading closer to her death, Dulcinea got flashes of two Tulpas; Green and Orange.

"UNLEASH YOUR POWER NOW!!!" Jose said as Puss was stunned that his friend managed a way to go to the Beyond to support Dulcinea. Hearing Jose suddenly turns Dulcinea's eyes white and throws a lightning strike on White knocking her out into next week. As White stood up and saw Dulcinea become Beyond Limit, they both run and attempted to hit one another with their full powers but Dulcinea managed to land a punch that shook the place down. White got down but caught her sword and sent a powerful energy burst on Dulcinea, but she blocks it. Dulcinea struggles to maintain her hold on the beam as it was very strong and she began to become weaker from the effects of the pain she had endured. When her physical thinks that she should just give up, her mind and spirit said NO cause a wise man said:

"You must,"

She wills herself to her internal struggles and said to herself:

"I MUST!" She yells as she walked through the beam, using the very same beam as a weapon on her right handmade out of a white lighting ball and hit White hard on the body. With White at her sights, Dulcinea rose her paws up as if she was about to finish White off, but caught White by her outfit and gave her a hug.

"I accept you as the real White Tulpa," a very defeated White told Dulcinea as a great beam struck between them, Jose and Puss as they left the Beyond without Dulcinea.

Puss and Jose woke up back at the temple and don't see Dulcinea anywhere but Puss sees Jose bleeding.

"Jose, what happened? said Puss.

"I did what I needed to do to support her," Jose said.

"By hurting yourself. why? Puss began to worry.

"Because. I would do anything for my friends. I will support my friends till the end," Jose said as Puss hugged Jose. Sino came in and told the guys about Dulcinea.

"In order for you guys to arrived, your memories of ever coming to the Beyond were erased," He said as Puss and Jose were worried about who has won. A white beam rose atop of the temple and Dulcinea came back from the temple but, which one?

"Dulcinea? Is that you?" said Puss.

"Who's Dulcinea?" she said as Puss and Jose were scared to death.

"Haaa I'm messing with you guys it's me," Dulcinea said as Jose and Puss hugged her and celebrated her victory. Dulcinea then went at Sino.

"Thank you Sino," she said.

"You're welcome. I hope you found what you were searching for down there., Sino said

"I'm still don't understand any of it but I know enough. So in a way, I got what I've come for. Sorry about White., Dulcinea said as she had her opponent's mystical sword to honor her.

"It's okay. Now go out and save the world," Sino says.

"Will do," Puss answers.

"Right," Dulcinea said. A phone call was ringing in Jose's clock. It was Gabriel. He told Jose that the Avengers are now heading to New York to fight Thanos. Jose said that he's on his way now.

"Well. Ready for one more fight Dulcinea?" Jose said. Then Jose gives Puss his sword that Jose fixed.

"Haa the sword is back baby," said Puss.

"And now the sword is able to fend off attacks from lightsabers and Infinity Stone beams," Jose said as Puss hugged him and took a high five.

"Goodie. Let's go save the world," Dulcinea said in a happy way.

"Let's go," said Jose as he used his portal to arrive at the ship and blast off to New York City but before that, he waited for Puss and Dulcinea to leave so that he can ask Sino a favor. They finished their short conversation and Jose joined the rest to hop on his ship and head into New York City.

"Goodluck," Said Sino as he sees them leave for the last time.

What will happen next? Are Dulcinea's new powers be the equalizer in this war? Who will make the ultimate sacrifice? Find out soon

I said that I was away for four days due to me being in a hotel but I'm glad I took the time to make this new chapter. Catch any Easter Eggs? Also, we've now entered the Avengers vs Thanos arc so expect long chapters ahead. Drop a review down below, predict who will live who will die, and I'll see you soon.

May the Force be with you.


	9. Fallen Heores

Thanos's army arrived at New York. The army wasted no time in attacking the citizens. As soon as they were about to kill a mother and her child, a huge thunder ax was struck at the enemy's body, along with a shield being thrown at various Outriders. It was Thor and a beardless and new suited Steve Rodgers, with his old shield that Stark gave him before heading into battle, along with Black Widow, Okoye, Captain Marvel, Ant-man, and Wasp ready to retaliate against Thanos's army.

"Avengers, protect the citizens," Captain America said as Thor and Captain Marvel took to the skies to destroy the flying Chitauris, as the rest stayed to the ground and fend off the Outriders. Thor and Captain Marvel were too much for the Chitauris to handle as their combined powers of Carol's Kree powers and Thor's Stormbreaker was able to destroy enemies with each passing second, as for the ground team, they were able to fend off the Outriders with great combinations of gunning, combat moves and great teamwork from Okoye, Natasha, and Steve while Scott and Hope were balancing the ground and flying style by turning small and normal back and forth while using their hand to hand combat to attack the Outriders with kicks, flying knees, and blasters from Hope. As the Chitauris saw an opening and trier to attack Okoye from behind, two big ships came and firee at the Chitauris. It was Rocket and Gabriel with their respective ships, along with them were Iron Man, War Machine, and Bruce in his Hulkbuster suit.

"Rocket, Gabriel, you guys help out Thor and Danvers. Banner, Rhodes, with me. We are going to give Caps team support," Stark said as the flying team went in and help Thor and Captain Marvel take some of their pressure off with great aiming and flight skills, while Bruce and Rhodes attack the Outriders with numerous repulsive attacks, and Stark joined Caps group and teamed up with Steve and attacked enemies with their combinations attacks, something that they both missed it for a long time and fighting alongside each other again felt like old times and enemies just couldn't find answers for the Avengers, as they were back and stronger than before. As three Chitauris were about to close in on Natasha, an arrow was shot hitting all three enemies. Then he came and help Natasha with various attacks and gunshots and turned on each other's faces.

"We're still friends, right?" said Natasha

"Depends on how hard you can hit them," said Clint Barton as Natasha and he turned her gun and arrow at each other and fires on enemies, beating them and holding their ground.

Enemies from the skies were closing in on Rocket.

"Ah, I can't shake these assholes," said Rocket as he was receiving near hits at his ship.

"I got it," said a teenage girl, firing on the enemies and destroy them with ease.

"Thanks, princess," said the raccoon.

"Your welcome," said Shuri, using a remote-controlled ship from Wakanda, as she and Rocket once again took control of the flight advantage, hitting countless enemy ships as if they were just shooting practice. one enemy ship hit Gabriel's ship but as soon as it was about to finish Gaby off a ship coming out of hyperspace saved him.

"What took you so long?" Gaby asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just hanging around with two friends," said Jose as he, Puss in Boots and Dulcinea came in and joined the fight. The ship was on autopilot, controlled by Connor, while the three pilots were firing enemies in their weapons room.

"Thanos's ship is close by. Let's get there and set the explosives up. Dulcinea, Puss, get into the portal now," Jose said as he sent Puss and Dulcinea jumper into the portal and landed on Thanos's hangar but as soon as Jose was ready to jump, his ship was hit by enemies and he dropped the ring again. Jose grabbed his stuff and made a Leap of Faith as he jumped off his ship that was destroyed and Puss and Dulcinea stretched their arms to reach him.

Gaby turned the ship on autopilot and grabbed a bottle and landed on the ground. He drank the bottle, and both allies and enemies just froze still as Gaby put on his earphones and slowly escapes the Outrider's near attempt to kill him.

(Sweet Dreams: from Xmen Apocalypse playing in the background).

Gaby saw four Outriders ready to kill Ant-man and Wasp from behind and he immediately turned an already fired blaster Wasp up front the enemy as well as the blaster and moved Scott up the front of another enemy, stretched his arms up to hit him with an uppercut while Gaby shot his blaster on the rest of the Outsiders. Then saw Natasha and Clint being outnumbered by more enemies and him superspeed there and ignited his lightsaber to decapitate all of the enemies to save them. He looked at Cap, Tony, War Machine, and Bruce dealing with more enemies but they handled them fine but he just fired his blaster on a couple of Outriders just to make their job easier. He then looks at the skies and saw Rocket and And Shuri surrounded by Chitauris, and he rushed through the Empire State building, shot his arrow to create a swinging rope and killed all the Chitauris that were in their ships by throwing his lightsaber. He later saw Thor heading for Jose's aid while Captain Marvel was singlehandedly destroying enemies ships. He went ontop off Rocket's ship to get a running start, he jumps, used another swinging arrow to shoot it on the building for him to fly, saw an enemy ship and he used his clock to create a strong blaster and shoot it at the ship close enough for him to get a jumping momentum, grabbed onto Thanos's hangar and shoots two blasters at two Chitauris who were behind Puss and Dulcinea, got onboard the ship and saved Jose. After he took his earphones and music off, time went back to normal

and all of the things that Gabriel did took effect and all enemies suffered from his massive attack while the Avengers stood there as looking at each other with "who did it" expressions on their faces but continued their fight, and Thor arrived at Thanos's ship but was surprised at what happened.

"What happened?" said Puss.

"I happened," said Gabriel as soon as a Chitauri went to attack Gabriel from behind but was shot in the head by an exhausted Jose, who was getting sick of Gaby's speedster effect.

"Showoff," he said to Gabriel as Gaby smiled at the fact that he saved his big brother.

"Well done, my friend," Thor said to Gabriel while patting his back

"Door's shut, and they will open it to attack. Thor, I need you and Dulcinea to attack the middle, Gaby you take the right. Puss, you with me on the left. We beat them and we get to the elevator that will lead to the weakest spot for us to put this bombs up and destroy his ship and his army. And that leaves us, Thanos, alone," Jose said as they all nodded yes and Jose was getting ready to put on his earphones and play some music.

"OK. Wait, why are listening to music now at this time of crisis?" said Dulcinea in an unbelievable look.

"Helps me motivated. There's always time for music," Jose said as the Chitauris opened the door and commence their attack.

(Phenomenal by Eminem playing in the background)

Dulcinea and Thor used their combined strength of Stormbreaker and her mystical sword to kill off a few enemies with great speed and power. Puss and Gaby used his combination of lightsaber and shooting skills to take out a few more enemies, while also dodge enemy fire with a Matrix dive and used his two blasters to kill off the enemies from his right. Puss and Jose used their fencing skills to beat the Chitauris from the left with great speed and agility, as Jose used his sword to draw lighting and Puss used his new and improved sword to draw the lighting out of Jose's sword and delivered a thunderous move on what remained of the enemies of the left.

"Cover fire on the elevator, Gaby. Thor, help him" Jose told Gaby as he was the first to reach the elevator along with Thor, but that left to Jose, Puss and Dulcinea surrounded by fifteen Chitauris.

"This will not end well," said Puss with a determined face.

"Ready?" Jose asked with a serious but smiling look.

"I thought you've never asked," a very determined and eager Dulcinea responded as the Chitauris went in and attack. Jose And Puss held onto an enemy's arms for Dulcinea to strike it with his sword. Using the deceased enemy, Jose throws it onto two more enemies as a diversion for Puss and Dulcinea used their spinning through the air thing to landed various kicks and drawn their swords at each other and hit the back of two more enemies while looking at each other faces with a lovely look in their eyes. three more enemies came in and Jose hits them with a thunder blast, joined up with the two friend and delivered countless blows to their enemies as if it was just practiced for them while in a way, improving their chemistry as if they have done this before. One Chitauri left standing tried to make a run for it.

"All yours, Dulcinea," said Puss as Dulcinea fired a burst of energy from her sword and went through the enemy's chest. The two men walked by the enemy while Dulcinea blows on the enemy as it falls.

"Well look at you, Three Musketeers," said Gaby as the group of heroes entered the elevator.

Inside the elevator the heroes diverse a plan to fend off any enemies protecting the front of the elevator door.

"I have an idea, guys. Let's do Get Help," Jose said but Thor felt sad about it.

"What's wrong?" said Jose

"Nothing, it just that I used to that with Loki," Thor said as Jose was sad about it and he should never have even said that about his plan.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. It just that I used to do it with my brother when we were kids," Jose said in a forgiving tone.

"It's okay, young warrior. It's good that guys are good brothers," Thor said trying to keep a calm face but deep down, he was hurt because of the fact that he let his people, his friends, and his brother that sacrificed himself to save him.

"I hated it," said Gaby

"Thor. I'm very sorry about what happened to Loki. Like in a book I used to have said: "When an old wound you need to leave, just let out and remember to breathe," Dulcinea said while rubbing his cape to calm him down, while he took a deep breath and let out his guilt about what happened and return to his calm self.

"Your words are as weird as an old man with a metal arm and glasses, but it helps heals a person in many ways. Thank you, Dulcinea," he said as he went down and hugged Dulcinea.

"You're welcome," she said.

" Alright, Jose. Let's do Get Help. As a way to remember Loki," The God of Thunder said as Puss and Dulcinea wondered what was the move.

"No, we are not doing it," said Gaby

"Oh, you have a better idea?" Jose asked

"Not yet," he said.

"Then we are doing it," Jose told his brother.

"We are not doing Get Help," Gabriel said.

Three minutes later.

"Get help. Please is our friends, they're dying," said Jose to a couple of Chitauris in front of them.

"Please don't stand there, help them," Thor said as he and Jose threw a faked dead Dulcinea, Puss, Gabriel onto the enemies and knocked them into next week.

"Ohh brings back good times," a very happy Thor said.

"Still hate it," a very mad Gabriel said

"Oh Still love it," Jose said laughing.

"Urgh, I hate this. It is insulting my pride," said the self-centered Puss.

"I love it," Dulcinea said clapping with joy and happiness.

"Alright, the weakest point is on the top left. Set the bombs up, and find a way to escape," said Jose right before another elevator was rising up, with a person with great power.

"Guys, on my signal, lock on Captain Marvel's coordinates. And Carol, lock onto ours too and wait for my signal to attack. Gaby, Puss, set the bombs," said a serious Jose as the elevator opened, revealing Thanos with his Infinity Gauntlet, his Infinity Stones, and his big blade at his hand.

"Nice for you to join up, Avengers." said the Mad Titan.

"So. You must be Thanos. You sound look and talk like a Thanos." said Dulcinea with a serious look.

"And if it isn't the weak link Dulcinea," said Thanos using the Soul Stone to identify the White Tulpa.

"How do you know my name?" she asked

" Mhh. You're not the only one cursed with power. As for your friend, Jose. You may be immortal, but I can assure you, once I kill all the Avengers, you will know the feeling of pain and suffering, bit, of course, this is something you have gotten used to that since losing your mother and father. Isn't that right Gabriel?" Thanos said while Gaby was hiding, already set up the bombs and was furious by Thanos insulting his family but Jose saw him and he nodded his little brother to wait for Thor and Marvel to confront him.

"You won't hurt anyone anymore Thanos. You're facing the full might of Thor, Son of Odin, King of Asgard, God of Thunder; and along with my team, we will stop you. And this time, I'll take your advice and go for the head," Thor said holding a fist with his left hand and holding a very powered Stormbreaker on his right.

"Oh, Thor. You just won.," said Thanos.

"NOW!" Jose interrupted as he gave the Avengers the signal and Carol quickly tackles Thanos to the ground, leaving holes in his ship as Thor and Gaby joins Danvers on the fight. Jose triggered the bomb on a one-minute timer.

"Shit. I said two minutes," said a pissed off Jose. he looks at the holes and saw a Chitauri ship in the open. he sent Puss and Dulcinea on the ship but was confronted by five Chitauris.

"Don't worry about me go," said Jose as Puss and Dulcinea escaped the ship but were worried about Jose. The ship explodes leaving all Chitauris forcing to leave and take the fight on the ground.

"JOSE!" both Puss and Dulcinea said.

"Wasp, Okoye, Shuri help the citizens from getting killed by them." said Rodgers " The rest of you guys, let's face Thanos."

Thor, Captain Marvel, and Thanos were fighting on the all cleared Main Street. Thor and Carol were able to land various solar punches and a lightning blast to the Titan on the body and face but Thanos answers back with a Power Stone punch on Danvers, followed by a kick to Thor. Marvel then went for rapid attacks as all Thanos could do was block but to no success, as she was too strong for Thanos to keep his defensive stance. She quickly broke up his defense and delivered critical blows on his head and body. Then Gabriel came and used his blasters to slow Thanos down for Thor to deliver a lighting punch to Thanos, knocking him out for a brief second for Gaby to ignite his lightsaber and went for the kill but Thanos used his blade to protect himself, used a supercharged Infinity Gauntlet and delivered a massive blow to Gabriel, knocking him out cold. Thor and Danvers combined their strengths to use a massive Kree\Thunder blast and successfully hit Thanos.

"Tell us how to bring our friends back," said Thor as he and Carol were close to Thanos.

"Just snap your fingers and all will be undone. But you have to trade a soul in order to free a soul. But you won't succeed. Because this time, I will not be denied," said Thanos, as he secretly used Gamora's mini sword that he gave her as a child, and stabbed a very surprised Danvers, punching her with the gauntlet and knocking her out cold. He then grabbed Thor's Stormbreaker in an attempt to kill him but as soon as Thanos went to hit Thor with an Infinity Beam, Iron Man shot a repulsive beam to Thanos to save his friend.

"Stark. You are a bold one. I spared your life and now you want to take mine. Well, I guess I won't be needing spare lives this time around." said Thanos.

"You're not winning this time," said Tony.

"Haa how so?" Thanos said.

"Like the old man said. Together," Tony said as other members when in an attack Thanos. War Machine and Hulkbuster attacker Thanos with numerous bombs to slow the titan down and Thanos attempted to shoot an Infinity Beam but was stopped by Hawkeye and Natasha's shooting. Later minimized Scott went to his normal size and delivered a backflip kick to Thanos as Rocket flew his ship, left the ship before it impacted on Thanos, and Nebula attempted to hit Thanos with various electrical staff but Thanos pushes her as Tony and Steve working together once again, hitting numerous attacks, shield counters, and repulsive rays onto the Mad Titan. Thor got up as Steve throws his shield at Thor and he swings it at Thanos create a thunder shield and hit the target.

"ENOUGH!!" said Thanos, as he delivered a massive Infinity Punch on the ground and knocked everyone out. He then went for an attempt to kill Stark but was stopped by two swords who were as small as his.

"Still think I'm the weak link?" said a sassy Dulcinea.

"Pray for mercy from Puss in Boots. And Dulcinea," Puss said as they lifted Thanos's sword and commence their assault. Thanos used a quickbeam onto Puss but he deflects it with his sword.

"Oh thank you, Jose," said Puss as Thanos used his blade to sucker punch him but was stopped by Dulcinea, who then uses her quickness to land several punches and a high knee to Thanos. Puss then ran while Dulcinea crouched, used her back as a ladder, and kicks Thanos on the head. The Titan tried to fight back but the duo was so fast that he couldn't find an answer for them, hitting him with strikes, kicks and even to slice their swords onto his vest, hurting a bit his body. Thanos grabbed Dulcinea by the neck as for he pushes Puss away. Dulcinea screams in pain as he raised his sword up.

"Not bad for two cats," said Thanos as he raised his sword down to kill Dulcinea but was stopped by a man who fell down from his ship and grabbed Thanos' sword to save his friend, causing his hand to bleed. The man saw his little brother getting beat up by Thanos.

"You are not killing my friends," said an angry Jose as he delivered a lighting uppercut to Thanos. He lifted a desperate for air Dulcinea and Puss as they were ready to face the titan.

"Shall we.?" said Jose as they quickly strike Thanos with numerous punches. Puss kicks Thanos in the body but was pushed by the Titan, Jose fired his blast to stun Thanos while Dulcinea delivered very strong and fast low kicks and punches on his legs and body. Puss then tried to punch Thanos but he grabbed him by the right arm but Jose used his sword to fire a lightning bolt on his body while Dulcinea delivered a kick, a punch and a beam from her sword to knock him down. Jose and Puss jumped and went to finish Thanos off but Thanos shot an Infinity Beam at Puss. Without hesitation, Jose stood in Puss way to take the hit, as he was strong enough to resist the hit and saved him but knocking him and Puss out while Dulcinea had to deal with Thanos all alone.

"All your friends unconscious and only you alone with the devil. Tell me, Dulcinea. How much hurt will Puss be after I take your life?" said the Mad Titan.

"You stay away from him, you cruel titan," said Dulcinea as she raised both mystical swords, including the one she got from White, as she began to attack Thanos and the both of them started a swords clash. Thanos being the taller fighter did not worry Dulcinea, as she began launching a kick and a knee to the leg and the body. Thanos then tried to hit her with a power punch, but she used her sword to block it, sent it to the ground and hit him with two energy burst with her two swords. She then kicked Thanos in the head, used another jumping knee to the body and cut Thanos, face wide open but wasn't a kill move.

"All of that for a drop of blood." Thanos laughed as he checks on his fresh wound, stares at Dulcinea and hits her with a right. He then lifted Dulcinea up and hit her with a Power Stone punch on her body crashing through the cars. she tried to get up but Thanos grabbed her by the arm and locked in a bear hug using both his hands. She felt more pain and agony in the hold as she did when White was but it was so strong it felt like she couldn't feel her body. She struggled to get out of the hold but managed to escape by freeing her right hand, used her claws and slashed Thanos in the face. Thanos grabbed her again but this time Dulcinea landed a White thunder punch to the body dropping Thanos on his knees. She grabbed her sword and tried to hit him but Thanos grabs it and tries to use it to stab her. She spins out of danger and drops her sword in order for Thanos to not use it, but he converted on an uppercut to the body leaving her defenseless. Be grabbed his sword and tried to kill Dulcinea but his sword was kicked out of the way by Puss. As Dulcinea looks on Puss fending off Thanos she struggles to get her strength to get back up again. As Thanos defeated Puss and was ready to kill him off she felt a sense of urgency.

"Not again. I can't let it happen again." her mind said as she rushed to run and save Puss. Jose quickly went in front of Puss as Thanos lifted down his sword and hit someone.

Blood was dripping from someone's body. Puss checked if Jose was alright but he looked the blood wasn't coming from him. Jose was stunned and he and Puss saw a brown armor covered in blood. The two were shocked and stunned, as well as the rest of the Avengers, at the person who sacrificed to save them from Thanos.

"DULCINEAAA!!!" Jose and Puss screamed in agony as Dulcinea was the one getting pierced by Thanos. Jose quickly pushes Thanos very far as he and the rest of the Avengers fight Thanos while Puss puts Dulcinea on the ground and hold on to her back on his left hand while holding her wound with his right.

"Puss. I don't feel so good," she said in a scared and sad tone.

"Dulcinea. Why? Why did you do this?" a very sad Puss asked.

"Because (coughs) Because I didn't want you to die again," she said.

"Please hang on, Dulcinea. Please do not leave me," a very scared Puss said.

"Puss. if I don't make it, promise me to live your life,"

But Dulcinea you.."

"Promise me(coughs)," she said.

"Ok. You can not leave me now," Puss said with tears in his eyes.

"My heart will always be with you, Puss. I'm sorry I didn't give you the life you wanted us to have," she said.

"I'm sorry," she said her last words before she gave Puss a last kiss and he savors that moment as long as he could. Dulcinea stopped kissing Puss as she passed away.

"Dulcinea. Dulcinea. Dulcinea!!!" Puss said rubbing her back in forth but to no success, as his whole body was shaking around like an earthquake, he falls to his knees, he heart beating so rapidly like a wildfire, his eyes were raining tears like a cloud crying and puts all its pain and sadness to the surface, as he lost his friend, his love, his flame in his heart. He later saw dust flowing to her body as she disappears like the rest of the universe.

Jose rushed at Puss as he saw and hugged him to mourn her death. Suddenly he felt something wrong with his body.

"Puss. Ugh. Save them," said Jose

"Please, not you too, Jose," Puss said as he had enough losses to deal with.

"I'll be fine," Jose as he closed his eyes and was later turned into ashes like Dulcinea. That left Puss all alone crying and lost the one thing he was always so prideful of, his will to fight. Gaby got up from his attack from Thanos and saw what happened, as he later hugged Puss to share their pain while Thanos was able to defeat some of the Avengers while Thor, Stark, and Rodgers were the last lines of defense.

\--Can Puss find his will again in order to save the universe? Are the Avengers done for? What happened to Jose? Find out soon.

Caught any Easter Eggs? Also, I'm shocked cause didn't want to kill Dulcinea I really do but I felt that I needed something that'll stun you guys. Also, we are reaching towards the end and I have been from 2 pm through 9 pm making this long chapter. Leave a review(or a Why you kill Dulcinea or anything) below and see you soon.

May the Force be with you.


	10. Guts Over Fear

"Ahh," Jose wakes up like he was in a bad dream but sees the view and only sees a grey and abandoned the small town.

"Hello. Is anyone there?" Jose screamed but no one responded. He wonders how he got there and he knew he needed to find a way out to get back to his friends before Thanos hurts them, but as soon as he thought of them he lies down and started to cry as he remembered what happened to Dulcinea. Crying for minutes; with guilt, failure, and sadness going through his mind.

"Why you're crying?" said a mysterious grey cat with black eyes. Jose hearing those words he drew his sword and pierce through the cat but the sword was phased. Jose was shocked as he stared at the face of the cat and saw a grey Dulcinea.

"Dulcinea is that you?" Jose asked.

"No, Jose. I am not Dulcinea. My name is Orange. And I'm the Orange Tulpa," said Orange as Jose still looked lost and sad.

"I'm sorry, Orange. Is just that Iost.." Jose said.

"I know. I'm sorry about Dulcinea," she said as Jose felt more guilt inside.

"I have to get back. I don't even know how I got in this strange place in the first place," Jose said.

"You are in the Realm of Shades. You can't come back because you need to do something for me before you go and you were sent there by your late friend," said Orange.

"What do you mean I can't come back yet? what do you mean Dulcinea sent me," Jose wonders with a desperate look on his face.

"Don't you remember? Haa. She gave you a drink before you guys went to fight Thanos. The drink was a portion that allows you to go to this realm to help us. We gave her that portion drink if anything was wrong. The spell works if the White Tulpa died. But if you would have passed out, the spell wouldn't work," she said as Jose started to have a flashback.

Three hours ago in Jose's ship

"Jose," said Dulcinea.

"Yes, Dulcinea?" said Jose.

"I want to give you a glass of water. Drink it as if it was your last time doing this,"

"Dulcinea, why you say it like this?"

"Cause you need all your strengths to beat Thanos,"

Drinks the water.

"Jose, if things go wrong, promise me that you will do anything to save the world without any guilt. Even if, for some reason, something happens to me and Puss,"

Dulcinea I..."

"Swear it on your parents,"

"Okay,"

"So that's why she sacrificed herself?" So I can be here and complete some sort of Tulpa mission?" Jose said to Orange.

"No. She died because she did not saw you like some sort of an immortal shield. She saved you because she sees a boy who is brave, pure, kindhearted, selfless and cares for others instead of himself. She doesn't see you as a powerful tool. She sees you as a living being, and as a close friend," Orange responded as Jose shook his head down and felt sad, but grateful that Dulcinea thought of him and cared so much about him.

"And the reason you feeling guilty about her loss isn't that she saved both you and Puss. You're feeling guilty cause you've promised that the same things that caused your parent's death wasn't going to happen to them. Let your feelings out and answer me this. Why do you care about Dulcinea so much that you would to such great lengths to help her in any way?" Orange said as Jose stood there with sadness inside him as he tries to let all his emotions out.

"Because she reminds me of mom. She is the purest, she is brave, strong, kindhearted, and seeing her with Puss is like seeing my mom with my dad. Happy together, living their lives as if nothing would bother them. And every time she helps me, fight together; is like having the sister I've never had. She is the flame that burns my heart and she and Puss deserves to be happy, even if it means laying my life for them. I would do anything in this world to bring her back," Jose said, crying all over the floor on his knees as he lets all his feelings out.

"Great words Jose. There is a way to bring her back," Orange said as Jose rushed to her.

"Tell me, please," Jose said as his emotions quickly changed into a desperate hero look and walked around with Orange.

"There is an amulet that belonged to Sino that was used to lock up an ancient evil called the Bloodwolf in here. But the amulet is inside the Bloodwolf. He can't hit me but since you guys enter this place by spells, he can hit you. All you need is defeat him and Sino's Amulet will be revealed. But since you share Tulpa powers, be careful, as if the Bloodwolf kills a Tulpa, he becomes free from the Realm of Shadows and returns to the real world. We lost 2 Tulpas by going to the beyond, myself and Green, and Dulcinea was the last line of defense. She also gave you the drink to you because she trusts in you to complete this mission," she said

"Too bad I have to do this on my own without you. But I will do whatever it takes to beat Bloodwolf, get the amulet and come back to save my friends, and save her. I'll bring it home. The amulet is coming home," said a determined Jose.

"Once you got it, we'll go to the next phase of the plan. Also, it's coming home? Like your team England losing to Croatia," she said making Jose a bit angry

" Fuck Croatia. Ok. I'll be back," Jose said as he left Orange to find the Bloodwolf. He walked for five minutes and couldn't find the wolf. But a red thunder zap came to attack Jose but he senses the danger coming and he dodges the sneak attack, backflip, and draws his sword as he found the Bloodwolf.

"Do you know who I am?" said the arrogant Bloodwolf.

"You're the Bloodwolf. Ancient Evil. Lord of Darkness," said Jose.

"Also, I'm your doom," Bloodwolf said.

"Oh, I'm sorry ain't losing to a wolf who got his ass kicked by The One from the Great Prophecy," said Jose.

"You have a big mouth, huh. You know, a goat bothered me for a long time and you know what I did to him? I ate him. If one day I escape from this prison I will come to kill that devilish cat," Bloodwolf said as Jose gave a serious look.

"You will eat those words," Jose said as he attacks the wolf with various sword attacks but Bloodwolf just moved his hand and pushes Jose very far. Jose got up and tried to hit it again but Bloodwolf pushes Jose in front of him and punches Jose in the gut and head, knocking him down. Jose slowly tries to get back up the wolf hits Jose with a thunderous lighting volt and Jose screamed in pain. The wolf continues the lighting attacks as Jose couldn't do anything but scream as if he was letting his past pain out. He grabs his sword, wills his thunder prison and went for a slice on his nose, but the Bloodwolf didn't move and as soon as the blade touched his nose, the blade got broken, Bloodwolf then usee his hands to put Jose still and punches him in the body, uses his claws and cuts Jose's right eye, and delivered another thunderous volt, finally knocking Jose out.

"Weak. But still enjoyable to kill you and return to the real world. Now let's see your fears and use it against you," Bloodwolf said as he used his powers to toy with Jose's greatest fears. It showed Jose all of his fears, from his parent's death to his friend Dulcinea's death; but Jose was not affected at all by these tricks.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!!!?" Bloodwolf said as he was angry.

(Guts Over Fear by Eminem ft Sia 2n verse playing in the background)

"I have no fears because I already went through these times. Being brave doesn't mean fears you have none. It means you face up your fears and do what must be done. All my life I have been struggling to find my place in this world, and a few moments ago I found it and I lost it at the same time. You won't look at my fears because I have nothing left to lose," said Jose as he slowly got up his entire body slowly became lighting sparkles and with his right hand, he delivered a massive thunder punch to Bloodwolf that left the wolf stunned. Bloodwolf looks at Jose and sees only the full power of the Blue Tulpa as Jose opened his right hand as Bloodwolf used a thunder volt to strike Jose. It thought the attack killed Jose but Jose somehow blocks it with a weapon of his

"But I destroyed your weapon. How can you still have one? What are you some sort of Tulpa?" said the wolf as Jose was still blocking the attack with what appears to be a hammer.

"Guess you know nothing about me. No, I don't have a weapon but my clock helps me make one. And remember these words cause it'll be your last. I am the Lord of Thunder!" Jose said as he usee his clock-made hammer to throw the attack at Bloodwolf. The wolf got hit and Jose moves very quickly for the Ancient Evil to see him and Jose delivered huge attacks on the head and body of the wolf and those were critical hits. Bloodwolf tries to steal the hammer but couldn't quite get the hammer as Jose commands the hammer to come with him, flying the wolf towards him and Jose delivers a Superman Thunderpunch in his face. the wolf struggles to get up as Jose removes his weapon as his clock returned to its normal state.

"YOU WILL DIE!" it said as he delivered a huge thunder volt but Jose blocks it with just one hand.

"What are you?" said the Bloodwolf as it became desperate.

"You said it yourself, bitch. I'm the Blue Tulpa," said Jose as he usee the enemy's thunder attack to fusee it with his own thunder powers as it creates a Thunderball and he rapidly came and attack the Bloodwolf with one big move.

"Rasengdori," Jose screamed with an attack expression as his super move pierces through the Bloodwolf's body, creating a great blue beam, revealing the amulet.

"You've done it," said Orange as she congratulates Jose.

"Thanks. To be honest, it's more a necklace than an amulet," said Jose.

"Well if you say amulet it sounds way cooler," said Orange as Jose and she went to Dulcinea's funeral on top of a mountain that also had a portal.

"Thank you Orange for everything. What's going to happen now?" said Jose.

"Once you activate the amulet, put it in her grave. That'll allow opening a portal from the Beyond for her to join back to the living world," said Orange.

"Ok. This is very scary looking at her down here," said Jose.

"Just breathe and all be fine," she said. Jose took a deep breath, he activated Sino's amulet and put it strongly on Dulcinea's grave. Then a portal opened in between Jose, Orange, and Dulcinea's grave.

"That's your cue, Jose. Here take this," she said as she gave Jose an eye-patch as identical to the one Thor had for his right eye.

"Thank you Orange. Can you tell Dulcinea that thanks for everything she's done for me?" he said.

"Sure. Now go out back there and save the world," Orange said as Jose winked in his right eye and put his thumbs up as a sign of agreement and jumped to the portal to return to his world.

Dulcinea opened her eyes slowly as she made it to what appears to be the Beyond. She slowly gets up but she's feeling the effects from her fight with Thanos.

"Need any help?" sais a child voice that Dulcinea haven't heard in a long time.

"Cleevil is so good to see you," said Dulcinea as Cleevil helped Dulcinea get up.

"Ready to rejoin with us Tulpas in the Beyond? Your destiny has been fulfilled. We can be together again," Cleevil said as she gave her hand to Dulcinea but Dulcinea wasn't sure to leave everyone behind facing Thanos, especially Puss.

"What's wrong?" Cleevil asked.

"It just that I don't know if I want to leave. I feel like I haven't completed my destiny, and I feel I should be up there and help them," Dulcinea said in a sad tone.

"Mhh. Even when you were open-minded, you still only saw half the picture," Cleevil said.

"But tell me this. You risked your life for Puss and Jose. Why?" Green Tulpa asked.

"For Puss, is because when I was the White Tulpa and couldn't control my powers, I killed Puss and I didn't want him to suffer the same thing he faced. And for Jose, even though he is immortal, I saved him because he already suffered too much pain in life, and he is more than just a shield for others. If treated right, he can be the happiest person in the world," Dulcinea said.

"But Thanos. He's too strong. Without my swords I can't beat him," she said.

"Are you Dulcinea, The White Swordswoman, mhh? Your mystical sword was to focus your powers, harness it. It was never your source of strength," said Cleevil.

"But what is it? Dulcinea asked.

" Your heart," White, the other half of Dulcinea that real Dulcinea defeated in their fight, said as a Ghost.

"When we fought, and Puss and Jose supported you, you showed heart. Your powers come from the love of those closest to you. When you were beaten down and you got up it wasn't because you got up. You got up cause your friends, especially these two, gives you the strength you need to overcome any obstacle live throws at you. That's why you beat me, Cause only the Real Dulcinea would show heart every time," White said as Dulcinea broke up in tears and hugged Cleevil and White, even though it phases her.

"I'm sorry," Dulcinea said.

"Eh, no big," White responded.

"But how do I get back there?" Dulcinea asked as a portal suddenly opens and Orange appears.

"Through this portal that your friend opened," said Orange.

"Thank you, Jose. For everything." Dulcinea said in her mind.

"Dulcinea are you sure you want to do this? Yoy can stay here and be safe. If you go back there and defeat Thanos in any way, you will still pass out and don't know if you will ever wake up again," said Orange as Dulcinea considered the consequences but she still had her mind made up.

"I need to go back and face him. Thanos never fought a cat like me before," Dulcinea said in a happy tone.

"Yes, he has. And he killed you," Green said.

"But he never fought me twice. And I'm becoming a newly powerful Tulpa," Dulcinea said with a happy expression and tone, and with fire and determination in her eyes.

"Yeah, it better be some Tulpa," Orange said.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye?" Dulcinea is as all three Tulpas hugged Dulcinea and a white beam was created on Dulcinea, creating two new swords and her body was flowing with white sparkles as her eyes also turned white.

"Go get him, Dulcinea," Ghost White, Green, and Orange said.

"But, I'm not strong than any of you guys," said Dulcinea.

"No. you're stronger," said Sino as he was able to appear to the Beyond to talk to Dulcinea.

"Your heart will always guide you. We share the same life force, Dulcinea; but it is your own mind and heart that helps yourself become who you are," Sino said as he hugged Dulcinea.

"Thank you. For Everything," Dulcinea said to Sino, Cleevil, Orange, and Ghost White as she approaches the portal.

"Go get Thanos, Dulcinea," Sino said as Dulcinea jumps through the portal to return to the living world.

Will their time in different realms help Dulcinea and Jose in their quest to save the world? How are the Avengers holding up against Thanos? Are the tables turned because if this adventure to different realms? What new powers Dulcinea has in store? Found out soon.

Caught any Easter Eggs? Also, listen to Guts over Fear, highly recommend listening to that song is very good and has beautiful meanings of how to overcome your struggles and fears in order to achieve your dreams as well as other meanings.

Leave a review comment down below. PM me for anything and we are reaching towards the climax of the story and I have couldn't have done it without the author who has inspired me to make my very own fanfiction, Freedy; to Rival, the one who has helped me improve as a writer and always keep making great books and couldn't have gotten this far without Rival, and to you guys the fans(family who reads my book, as well as some of fans who followed my story, some that read it via social media, and future fans who will read this bool in the future.) wanna say thanks for supporting me and help me with some ideas for the story. Thank you, everyone, for this book.

See you soon.

May the Force be with you.


	11. Avengers Forever

Thanos has put most of the Avengers into a corner. He used the Power Stone to sent Rocket and War Machine flying, later he punched Bruce in his Hulkbuster and knocked him down, he then used the Power Stone again to take out Natasha, and Clint, and finally, Nebula attempted to hit Thanos but he stopped her attack and used his hand to turn her head around, killing her in the process.

"Like I said. It was a waste of parts," he said right before Thanos stopped Ant-Man's minimize\normal size attack attempt and hit him with a right and knocked him down. That leaves Thor, Steve Rodgers, Carol Danvers, and Tony Stark as their final line of defense, while Gabriel is with a devastated and emotional Puss in Boots, who has lost not only his friend and Gaby's brother Jose but he also lost the love of his life, Dulcinea.

"Puss, we got to help them," said Gabriel.

"You go. I will not help you," said Puss in a low tone, while he was crying on his knees, holding Dulcinea's sword on his left paw while punching the ground with his right paw.

"Okay, Puss. We can't bring them back, we can only cherish their memories as we live, but we can't do that if this son of a bitch destroys every one of us. Take your time, if you want to help be my guest if not it's ok you can stay here letting your pain out all you want. But I'm going to help them cause is my job and I can't do my job and babysit you. It doesn't matter if it's our fault they're gone, but if you step out of this building of which you call your hiding place, you are an Avenger. Good chat," said, Gabriel, as Puss was still fighting with thoughts in his head for what he needs to do as he lost all will for him to keep fighting.

"Oh, the Avengers are falling," said Gaby as he takes a deep breath as he got his arrow armed up, exits the building and shoots an explosive arrow to Thanos as he joined the others in the fight. Gaby ignites his lightsaber and began to strike Thanos but the titan used his sword and the two of them were in a clash, but Captain America throws his shield and hits his abdomen while Gaby delivers a powerful uppercut. Stark uses his nano-technology to lock Thanos Gauntlet with his big right foot and hit Thanos with a right punch, followed by Thor using Stormbreaker to launch a thunder blast that ended Thanos flying, and Captain Marvel hit Thanos with a powerful left hook to the body. Thanos got up despite the big attacks he took from the Avengers but was struggling to get has he received lots of damage the whole fight. He touched his face and saw even more blood

"(Spits). All your efforts are for nothing," said Thanos as he got mad at the Avengers efforts to stop him. Marvel tries to hit him, but he dodges the attack and uses the full power of the Stones to deliver a ginormous Infinity Punch to knock Carol out cold. Thor rushes in to attack him with Stormbreaker bu Thanos blocks it with his sword and uses the Reality Stone to turn the God of Thunder to ribbons, followed by Steve and Stark attacking Thanos with various team-up attacks, but Thanos uses the Space Stone to freeze them and uses the Power Stone to send them flying, and Gabriel successfully hits Thanos with various kicks to the body and a right uppercut to the head, but Thanos pushes Gaby and attempts to hit him with the Gauntlet in the body but Gaby grabs it with both hands. Thanos looks at Gaby with a surprised but angry look as Gaby screams as he is willingly trying to hold his ground against the titan but Thanos uses his right hand to deliver a haymaker to Gabriel's face and knocks him out.

"Brainless child," said Thanos as he raised his sword up and lays it down to kill Gabriel but was stopped by another sword, one that was used by a special person in his life, but is now dead because of Thanos.

"Do you really want to suffer more?" said Thanos to the orange ginger as the ginger had his head down in agony and suffering but had the look in his eyes of a man who has nothing left to use.

"I already lost my life. What more can I lose? But I will not let you kill any more innocent people. I will use the things I know and I will beat the strongest foe," said Puss, as he lifted his head off and shows his anger expression to Thanos as Gabriel wakes up and sees Puss saving him as Puss finally got his fire to fight again but for the first time in his life, he is fighting for himself. He is fighting for Dulcinea and Jose.

"This I swear!" Puss yelled as he lifted Thanos sword allowing Gabriel to use the Force to push the Titan far away. Thanos recovers but was attacked by Puss and Gaby's double team. The two swordsman used their incredible speed and power to attack Thanos as the Mad Titan was in a defensive stance and barely dodged everything, but with each closing second Thanos was close of getting hit by them. Puss finally broke through Thanos defenses and delivered a powerful strike beam using Dulcinea's mystical sword and knocked Thanos down. Gabriel quickly saw an opportunity to strike Thanos with his lightsaber but Thanos grabs the saber, struggles to get it out of harm's way as Gaby was pushing it to strike his throat. Thanos frees up Gaby's attempt and delivers a powerful punch to the body to send him flying, leaving Puss to fight Thanos alone.

"Here we are, a cat all alone against me. Tell me, Puss. Will you fare better than her?" he said as those insulting words quickly made Puss mad and he was feeling something inside, an energy and feeling of anger, rage, and hatred towards Thanos and saying Dulcinea's name really crossed Puss line.

"You leave her out of it, you hear me? You will never mention her name again," said Puss as he curled his right paw like a ball and hold Dulcinea's sword with his left paw hard like he is joking someone to death. He rushed to Thanos to attack him with furious attacks with the sword but Thanos clashed Puss with his sword. The two fighters clashed like two swordsmen fighting endlessly until someone made a mistake, a mistake that never happened. Puss uses a powerful be to strike Thanos, but Thanos uses the Infinity Stones to form a shield and blocks the beam, absorbing its power and launches right back at Puss, but Puss dodges it by rolling out of the way. Thanos jumps to deliver a punch to Puss, but the cat moves out, opened his claws and scratches Thanos by the legs, punches him in the body and deliver a spinning kick to the head knocking him out cold. Puss attempts to strike Thanos by the chest, but Thanos uses the Space and Power Stone to turn the sword into lots of bubbles and grabs Puss by the neck as he got up and started choking the nomad. Gabriel, Tony, Danvers, and Steve rushed in to save Puss but Thanos used the Reality Stone to turn them into ribbons as well. Thanos choked Puss even harder as Puss desperately raised his paws up looking for air and screamed in pain like a cat who was suffering from all kinds of damage.

"You will never be a God," said Puss as he slowly started to fade away as Thanos gave an obnoxious look to Puss.

"Where have I heard that before?" said Thanos, as he looks at Thor, who was close to getting out of his ribbon prison and he was remembering the last time he saw a comrade getting choked by Thanos in front of him: Loki.

"Nooo," said Thor, as he couldn't do anything to stop it, but suddenly a hammer hit Thanos as Puss was freed from the choke hold. As the cat was gasping for air he and Thor see a guy with lighting spark going through his body as he opened his hand and his hammer returned to his hand and both were surprised by the man who saved them, a man they thought he died.

"I will not let you kill another friend, you piece of shit," said Jose, as Puss and Thor were confused and happy to see him again as Jose rushed at Gabriel to hug him aa Gaby was sad, emotionally happy that he made it back.

"You are back. Where have you been and what happened to your right eye?" said Puss as he cried hard, stretched his arms out hugged Jose as if he was a person holding his heart hard and never letting it go.

"Puss is so good to see you again. The short story is that I went to the Real of Shades, beat the Bloodwolf and made it back here," said Jose as he falls down to his knees, and hugs Puss as he was relieved he was able to return and hug the one person who has suffered more than anyone in this situation.

"I'm glad your back Jose, and I'm also noticing you are copying my beard, looks, and my Mjolnir," said Thor as he was happy and surprised to see Jose again, as Jose moved his head around as he was agreeing on Thor's note on Jose's new form.

"Jose, did you saw Dulcinea?" said a very worry Puss right before Thanos used a beam to shoot Puss but Jose pushes Ginger away as he took the hit and fall down hard on his chin. Puss quickly rushed as Jose as he saw Jose got his chin busted open, while Thor and the rest of the guys who have finally woke up.

"Jose, you are hurt," said a very frightening Puss as he saw Jose's injuries.

"(coughs) It's okay Puss. The pain taking is nothing compared to what I'm feeling inside. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to save her. But I will be strong enough to help you beat his ass," said Jose as he slowly got up but his chin was still bleeding.

"Puss, when mistakes are made by you, admitting is what to do. Failing you was my mistake, I don't expect you to forgive me, but will you help me for one last time?" said, Jose, as he touched Puss by his arm as Puss was stunned by Dulcinea's wisdom being quoted by Jose, and they both let out their feelings and cried over Dulcinea.

"Jose, it was not your fault. She risked her life to save us. It was your fault that you did not protect us but it was her fault she risked her life because she loved us so much that she did not want us to suffer by our past pains. When a mess you have made at night, it is your job to set it right. I will help you. And I forgive you," said an emotional Puss that let all his guilt aside to face up to his demons inside his head and got up as he and Jose hugged it out.

"Let's do this. For her," said Jose with his hammer all powered up and ready for battle.

"For Dulcineaaaa!!!" both Jose and Puss yelled as they rushed and joined the team in the fight against Thanos Jose throws his hammer at Thanos as Captain Marvel and Puss uses their beams to strike Thanos. Gaby and Jose used their brother combo to attack Thanos with speed and forced, although Thanos dodged them all, Jose and Gaby jumped over him, making Rocket and Clint get a clear shot to hit Thanos with stunners. Iron Man and Cap Rodgers used a repulsive-shield attack to hit Thanos but he used another Infinity Shield and blocked the attack, but War Machine and Hulkbuster punched Thanos with a double uppercut.

"Enough!" Said Thanos as he used the Power Stone to punch it to the ground and literally sent everyone but Black Widow and Scott flying. Scott tried to hit Thanos but Thanos grabbed Scott's right hand and broke his right leg. Natasha used a couple of electrical staff attacks on his body but he was unaffected by those weak attacks and grabs Romanoff by the neck. As Thanos was charging to hit her with the Gauntlet, Bruce suddenly felt something inside him, as if a monster wants to get out of his cage. Bruce uses his Hulkbuster suit rushed in and tries to spare Natasha for him to receive Thanos hit and a big tremblor occurred when the impact happened. As Thanos thought he hit Banner, Bruce grabbed the Gauntlet with his suit with such strength but his eyes and whole face was beginning to turn green.

"Leave Widow alone!!" said Bruce in an angry tone as his hands had turned big and so strong that it broke the right hand of his suit and delivered a thunderous punch to Thanos. As Thanos slowly gets up from his attack he sees Bruce transforming into something he thought he would never see again after the battle on space.

"Roaaaaaaaaaaar!!!" said The Incredible Hulk as he comes out of the Hulkbuster, breaks the suit and made his triumphant return, as the rest of the Avengers look with gladly looks on his faces. Hulk attacked Thanos with furious lefts and rights to the head as he later tries to choke him, but Thanos used all his strength to avoid the choke hold and counterattacked with body shots and an uppercut to the head and carried Hulk again for another body slam, but Hulk quickly escapes another body slam attempt by the Titan as he hit Thanos with a right haymaker to the head, followed by a repulsive blast from Stark.

"Cap, catch!" said Jose as he throws his hammer to Steve, wielding the hammer and delivered a thunderous hammer attack to Thanos as the titan once again goes down hard. Jose saw both his sword and his ring that he dropped a few moments ago and used to create countless portals for Gabriel to launch various punches and kicks on Thanos.

"Magic. More magic. Magic with a kick. Magic with a punch. Magic with a..." Gaby said before Thanos grabs him and knocks him to the ground.

"Foolish boy," Thanos said before Puss, Thor, and Captain usee their combine thunder, Kree and beam power to hit Thanos, followed by Scott hitting him with a punch to the body and Captain America ends the Avengers counterattack with another charged up hammer and hits Thanos so hard that he was sent flying and crashing to various cars. All remaining Avengers charged in at Thanos to deliver a final assault.

"This ends now!" said Thanos as he used the Time Stone to freeze everyone and then he usee the Power Stone to knock down everyone in his path.

"Why you guys dread from destiny, run from it when you can just stay still and enjoy destiny?" said Thanos in a villainous tone as he sees Steve Rodgers getting up, got dizzy from head to toe as he got tired and badly wounded with scars on his head, bleeding everywhere.

"As long as someone stands in your way, you will never achieve victory, Thanos," said Rodgers as he was willing to do whatever it takes to stand in Thanos way.

"Mhhm. Noble words from someone who is about to die." said the very arrogant Thanos as he gives Steve some respect. Thanos rushed in to strike Cap but Cap used his shield to block Thanos attacks. Thanos then tries to hit him with an Infinity Punch but was stopped by Puss and Jose and the three Avengers launched the last effort to stop Thanos. Jose used his sword to clash with Thanos sword in order for Puss to hit him with a sword beam on his body, but Thanos reflects the attack and launches the same beam to Jose and Cap knocking him down. Puss uses his own sword to accompany Dulcinea's sword to attack Thanos but the Mad Titan caught Puss sword and breaks it. Puss tries to hit Thanos with his other sword but Thanos caught it as well and uses Puss sword to strike him and he stabs him in the abdomen while looking at the cat who saw being speared by Dulcinea's sword.

"Nooooo!" said Jose as he saw the unfortunate events as Puss got dizzy like the world was beginning to end, his feet were shaken as he fell down to his knees.

Thanos trapped Jose with a various carr crash to create a metal barrier to trap him from the body to the legs and arms to see Thanos kill Puss.

"Now you will see your true self. A guy who leads his friends to die," Thanos said to Jose as Jose was trying to escape to try and save Puss like a desperate man who can't afford to suffer any more blood lost on his watch. Thanos raised his sword up as he raised Puss to head up to see him.

"Now you will die by my sword. Like your friend did," said Thanos as Puss was barely making a move as he was too weak to do anything.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" said Jose as Thanos swung his sword down to finish of Puss but suddenly a portal beam appeared, felt down and created an earthquake happened that stopped Thanos attempt as every fighter were moving around at this strong earthquake. The quakes were stronger by the second, as Jose got a feeling that the earthquakes were as strong as the ones San Lorenzo suffered as everything from buildings to houses were falling down. A white beam sword was thrown and immediately struck Thanos and sent him flying as Puss, Jose and the rest of the Avengers look at the sword flying towards something coming out of the portal.

(Avengers Infinity War: Thor arrives in Wakanda Theme.)

The white beam was returning to the owner who has appeared through the portal revealing a white cat with highly pure white eyes and fully powered white streak flowing through the veins of the cat as everyone including Puss in Boots thought they would never see again, as Jose smiled at the arrival of his friend: Dulcinea. She arrived at the battlefield and everyone just froze in silent, with stunning and surprising looks at their faces as Thanos was angry, surprised and mad that Dulcinea was still alive. A very wounded Puss went towards a white-eyed Dulcinea and said a sentence of concerned.

"Dulcinea, is it really you?"

"Puss. It is me," a very emotional Dulcinea said as she powers down the white eyes and turns it into her normal eyes, as Puss quickly hugged her in relief, quickly took his hand of the injured chest, and cries down in an emotional way as his friend is alive. Dulcinea hugs him as tight as he was the only person in the world she saw in her life. They broke up the hug as Dulcinea saw Thanos recovering from the attack.

"It's all yours, Dulcinea," said Puss as he saw Dulcinea looking at Thanos like a raging beast waiting to escape its cage. She draws her two new powerful swords as the Avengers quickly got out of her way, clearing her a path to Thanos.

"LEAVE ME THANOOOOOS!!!" she yelled as her eyes are turned white again and run towards Thanos for one final confrontation. Thanos shoots a beam at Dulcinea but Dulcinea jumps out of it very hight. Dulcinea powers her two swords up as her entire body became full of white sparkles and hit the swords to the ground aa Thanos falls down because of the impact. Thanos attacks her with his sword but she clashed his sword with hers and began a sword clash. Thanos tries to use his big sword to once again hit her, but Dulcinea blocks such attempt raises his sword up, leaving him wide open to receive a double sword white beam attack and sending him flying and crashing through various buildings.

"Dulcinea, I see you've controlled your powers and gotten stronger," said Jose

"Well, I couldn't have done it without your help," said Dulcinea as she hugged Jose in relief, as well as the Avengers, joining them to discuss their last plan to defeat Thanos.

"We have to stop Thanos," said Gabriel.

"We need to trap him in one place long enough to kill him with one powerful attack," said Thor.

"I will trap him. You guys will kill him, even if it means I die," said Tony as he is willing to make the sacrifice play.

"No. Too many losses we took. We can't lose you too," said Natasha in a worried tone.

"That's why he won't do it alone. I'll help him," said Steve as he was looking at Tony like its the last time he sees him.

"Are you sure?" said Jose as he doesn't want to kill his friends.

"Yes. It's okay guys. It's the end of the path we've started on," said Tony as he was looking at the broken down Avengers to cheer them on to carry on with the plan.

"Hulk doesn't want rich boy gone," said Hulk in a very sad tone.

"Don't worry," said Stark

"We'll distract Thanos while you guys get a hold on him," said Captain Marvel

"Avengers. Assemble!" said Captain Rodgers as the Avengers looked at Thanos as they were ready for their last stand. Captain America takes a step forward to give the Avengers.

"Avengers Forever!!" Steve yelled as the Avengers and Thanos run towards each other to face each other. Steve, Jose, Gaby, Dulcinea run faster than the other Avengers as they jumped and launch an attack on Thanos. Jose and Steve try to punch Thanos but Thanos uses the Time Stone to freeze them but Gabriel shots a freeze arrow to freeze his legs as Dulcinea hits Thanos to the body with her right paw. Gaby ignites his lightsaber as he joins Dulcinea to attack Thanos and Thanos clash Gaby and Dulcinea with his sword. Thanos managed to push their swords as he was ready to hit them with a Mind Stone beam but was stopped by Captain Marvel as she hit him with a Kree beam. Thor joins the battle by attempting to hit him but Thanos caught the God of Thunder by the armor but Hulk kicks him very hard and Iron Man and War Machine uses a very powerful arc reactor beam combo to hit him but Thanos used an Infinity Shield to survive the attack but, Clint hits a stun arrow to make Thanos look silly. Rocket then shots another stunner at Thanos, as Puss throws his sword at his leg and hits Thanos, rushed in to punch him but Thanos caught him by the paw, but Gaby throws a lasso arrow to Thanos arm to free up Puss, swings around the arm to lock it tight and later stabs him with his lightsaber by the abdomen. Thanos uses the other arm to hit Gaby but then Jose hits Thanos with his sword on his left leg, making Thanos drop one knee while leaving the other crouched. Stark and Rodgers managed to hold Thanos to one place as Marvel was ready to finish Thanos off with a superbeam. Thanos frees up his left arm to knock Steve off and uses an Infinity Beam to hit Marvel and then uses a Mega Infinity Beam to hit Puss before Steve used Stark's Iron Saber that he throws at him to stab Thanos at the left arm and then to the other knee to fall down to his both knees both his arm was stuck in the middle for Thanos to focus on killing Puss, but Dulcinea stepped in the way and used her swords to create a powerful beam to clash with Thanos beam. The beam battle was slowly turning to Thanos favor as Dulcinea struggled to create any momentum.

"Thor, thunder now!" said Dulcinea as Thor used Stormbreaker to support Dulcinea in her beam and slowly created momentum.

"You will all die!!" a very angry Thanos said as his will powered his beam increasingly that left Dulcinea slowly losing her grip.

"(groans) Uhh. I can't hold it anymore," said a very tense Dulcinea as she drops her swords but manages to continue the clash by using her paws to maintain her position before Jose jumps right in with a Chidori in his right hand to support his friend.

"You can," he said to Dulcinea as Ginger touched Dulcinea's right paw while staring her with a nothing to be afraid of look.

"Correction. We can. We can and we must," Puss said as the trio manages to advance forward towards Thanos.

"Thor go for the head now," Said, Captain Marvel, as she shots Thanos with her Superbeam.

"Sorry, Tony," said Steve as Tony looks at him confused but quickly figure out what Steve was planning.

"No Steve!!!" he said before Steve pushes him out of harm's ways, locking Thanos in a sleeper hold as Carol's Superbeam struck Thanos and Steve by the chest, Thor hit Thanos in his head with Stormbreaker.

"Sorry Cap," said a very sad Jose as Thanos losses his concentration on his attack.

"NOWWWW!!" Puss, Dulcinea, and Jose yelled as their combined willpower were able to beat Thanos beam.

"Thank you," said Steve as the Avengers managee to hit both him and Thanos as a big explosion occurred that made big quakes to return and a big smoke was blinding the Avengers.

The Avengers were trying to look Thanos and Steve through the smoke but couldn't find anyone. As the smoke stopped they saw Steve lying down as well as Thanos, as the Avengers run towards Steve.

"(coughs)" Steve manages to be alive as the other Avengers look on, but his wounds were too much for him and taking him to the hospital would be too late.

"Steve, hang on we're going to get you help," said a very emotional Tony as he doesn't want his friend to die.

"It's okay, Tony. I should have been dead a long time ago. I'm sorry that I hurt you of what happened to your parents. I wished we should have never separated from each other. You truly are a great friend Tony and I'm grateful to fight alongside you. As well as you guys, thank you for fighting by my side through all these years," said Steve as the Avengers were falling to their knees and started to cry over Steve's imminent death.

"Get me the gauntlet," said Rodgers as Tony took the Infinity Gauntlet off Thanos and puts it on Steve's left hand.

"Tell Sam and Bucky about what happened, and tell them to move on with their lives. And Dulcinea, promise me to never stop believing in yourself and in your friends," said Steve as Dulcinea approach him and grabs his right hand.

"I won't, and thank you for helping me understand my powers," a very sad Dulcinea said as she cries over Steve, as Steve snaps his fingers to undo Thanos doing for everything, including their falling heroes and friends to return to life.

"So. This is what it feels like," Steve said his final words in happiness as he ran out of breath and passed away.

"Steve. Steve, please wake up. (sobbing) Steve(screams)!!!" said Rony as he fell down to the ground, hugs Steve and cries over his death as other Avengers joined in and shared Tony's sadness.

" Puss. Jose. I don't feel good," said Dulcinea as she knew that she would begin to pass out again but wanted to fight through it.

"Dulcinea, what is wrong?" Puss asked as he began to feel scared.

"I'm going to pass out again, but I don't want to lose you again," Dulcinea said as she falls onto Puss arms, and Puss began to fear that she will die and this time never come back, both fell on their knees like two lovers holding into each other so hard that they don't want to lose their love forever.

"Dulcinea, please breathe. Close your eyes. Trust me," said Jose to calm her down but Puss didn't want her to do that cause he feared that she won't be able to wake up again.

"Puss. please let us take her to the hospital," said a wounded Jose as Puss stopped his sobbing and put his hand onto Dulcinea's heart.

"Relax, breathe Dulcinea. You have gone through a lot," said Puss as Dulcinea slowly took a deep breath and closed her eyes as Jose used his ring to open a portal to take Dulcinea to the hospital.

Thanos has been defeated but, will more lives be lost in this war?

Will Dulcinea be alright?

How will the Avengers and the entire world respond to Captain America's death? Find out soon.

Well, that's it The Avengers vs Thanos arc is over, but two more chapters are left, including 2 mid credit(mid-story) and post credit(post-story) for a total of 4 more chapters left.

Leave a review below, PM me for anything and I'll see you soon

May the Force be with you.


	12. Twp loves apart, joined by one heart

"Thanks, Sino for helping us,"

"You're Welcome, Jose. Promise me to protect them at all cost,"

"I will Sino. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Well can I..."

Jose was in a hospital room just finishing getting stitches for his wounded chin after his Avengers won the fight against Thanos. A doctor said that he can leave but he told them to leave that he needed to think. The doctor left but he wasn't looking at him because he was looking at the light with his face let down remembering all the sacrifices that were made, the loses they took and remembering the promise he made to Sino back at San Lorenzo. Since coming to the hospital for nearly five hours he was thinking, reflecting on whether he could stay living alone or live a life full adventures. His thoughts weren't on his mind as he was thinking of one thing: Dulcinea. He still hasn't heard a word on her conditions since coming to the hospital. A door was knocking as Jose told the person who wanted to come in.

"How are you feeling big brother?" said Gabriel looking out to his brother.

"To be honest, I don't know. Tell me about Dulcinea. Is she okay?" said Jose as he was looking at Gabriel with a sad look in his eyes.

"Well, Jose (breaths) not good. Dulcinea hasn't responded to the life supports and her live vitals are low. Doctors don't know the cause of it but they say that her wounds aren't the cause of it. Jose, the doctors want to take out the life support. Puss doesn't want them to do that and they had to take him out of her room" said Gaby, as Jose was shocked, his head was let down and cry from the inside out,as he tried not to show his brother is tearing falling but his brother knew from an eyesight that Jose was hurting inside, knowing that he is inches away from failing his promise that he had made to both his parents, as he also wants to get out of here and desperately want to help Puss to do something with Dulcinea.

"(Sobbing stops) Gaby, I need you to do something for me," said Jose.

"Tell me, what is it? said his little brother.

" On my signal, you will set the alarms so that the doctors get distracted while I use my ring to get Puss, Dulcinea and I the hell out of here," said Jose

"Woah, Jose! Are you really going to take out her life support? She will die in seconds. Are you going to kill her?!" said Gabriel, as he was stunned at Jose's reckless plan.

" I might kill her. Or I might save her. Gabriel, you need to trust me you know the doctors are going to kill her. They don't know how to save her,"

"And you do?"

"No, I don't know how to save her. But I know someone who can," said Jose as Puss was listening to the whole conversation and was shocked by it and stepped towards the door to confront them with sad walks, eyes trembling in fear and shyness and his heart pumping rapidly at the pressure of losing her.

"Jose. (breaths) Please. Just please, save her. I do not know how you are going to do it, but you must save her," said Jose pleading with him to save his love with every single strength he can gather to get through his pain and agony inside.

"I will do my best. I won't let another comrade die on my watch. So are we in?" said Jose as he closed his fist for a fist pump.

"Your plan is a risky one, brother. But I'm in," said Gaby.

"I will," said Puss as both guys gave Jose a fist pump.

Gaby was getting ready to get into position while Jose and Puss were reaching Dulcinea's room but was confronted by a nurse.

"I'm sorry guys, but we are getting ready to take her life support out," she said as Puss trier his best ignoring those words but couldn't block his fears away as Jose rubbed his back to calm him down.

"Please nurse let us see her. For one last time," said a very emotional but calmed Jose.

"(crying) Please nurse. I beg of you. Let me see her," said Puss as the nurse couldn't say no to a bunch of friends who care deeply for her friend. She let them in to see her.

"Five minutes. nothing more," said the nurse as Puss in Boots and Jose entered the room. As soon as the door was closed Jose locked the door as he and Puss see Dulcinea sleeping, with machines and bag of vitals strapping through her. They didn't hear the life support and vitals were low. Puss was staring at her with sad looks in his eyes, his face covered with pain and sadness as he felt inside that he let her down. Jose was in the same mood as Puss as both hugged each other.

"Puss, are you ready to do this?" said Jose staring at the scared ginger.

"(sobbing) Let's just get this over with. I do not want to see her like this," said Puss as he whipped his tears off and tried his best to stay focused.

" Gaby. Now," Jose told his brother using his comlink.

"Rodger that," said Gabriel as he pushed the alarm and doctors were beginning to take patients to leave the place.

"Fire. There is Fire. Let's get out of here and save everyone," said Gaby pretending to be desperate as the rest of the people at the hospital were leaving while Jose and Puss were getting the life support out of Dulcinea. They unplugged everything, Puss used his claws to take the bag of vitals strapping through her arms as Jose finished taking everything out and began to use his ring to create a portal while Puss was carrying Dulcinea between his arms like a father carrying his baby with open arms. One doctor saw them trying to leave and told guards to stop them but they couldn't open the door. Jose saw his bag, as well as Dulcinea's stuff, is located at the door.

"Get in now. I need to get our stuff," said Jose to Puss.

"Jose does not be crazy and join," said Puss.

" I need to get those. Don't worry I'll be fine. Now go," said Jose as Puss looked at him with a small smile on his face as he took Dulcinea through the portal.

"Stop right there," said guards, as they approach Jose. Guards tried to hit him with stunners but Jose dodged them and then he took a stunner from one of the guards and fired it at two guards while punching the guard that was on his hand in his face. He got his bags and Dulcinea's weapons but five guards were standing between him and the open portal and they used guns and firee at Jose but Jose twirled his back upside down as the bullets were in front of him.

"My turn," said Jose as his clock turned into a round shield, threw his stuff up, and began hitting the guards and blocking their bullets. He pinched two guards with a 360 shield and Superman Punch combo. the guard attempted a punch but Jose blocked the punch and push the guard hard, and Jose then he jumped over the last guard in defense as he got his stuff and delivered the guard a superkick and he jumped through the portal and closed it. Jose looks at Puss still holding Dulcinea as they arrived at a lake while the sun was beginning to go down.

"Jose (sobs) why did you bring me to this place?" said Puss as he remembers the place because it was the lake that both him and Dulcinea were on their first date.

"Because(breaths) I feel it is the right place to let our emotions out and talk her way back to life," said Jose.

"That is your plan? Talk to her until she wakes up?" said a very confused and angry Puss.

"Well, she would do the same if it was you," said Jose as Puss remembered how he was saved, with his fist closing down, his face facing down, hiding his tears and pain inside of him.

"(sobs) Okay Jose," said Puss as he lies Dulcinea down to the ground looking at the beautiful lake as Jose was ready to begin to talk to her.

"Dulcinea, it's me, Jose," said Jose, as he looked at her with emotional wrecks inside him.

"We are in your home, San Lorenzo, me and Puss. I don't know how to say this but, we need you to wake up. (crying) We miss your beautiful smile. I am proud to call you my friend and thank you for believing in me, for letting me be into your life, you trusted me every step of the way. To be honest, it was the best time I ever had in forever. (crying) Whenever I see you and Puss be together, it reminds me of mom and dad, how they are happy together, and the reason why I joined you guys is that I was afraid, afraid that you would suffer the same pain that my parents took. When you sacrificed yourself for the both of us, I was shocked because I thought I wasn't important because of my immortality but you saved me because you didn't want me to take other people and my own pain. When you made me go to the Realm of Shades to stop the Bloodwolf from getting out and hearing Orange saying that you put that drink to get there I was surprised that you put your trust in me. And when we fought Thanos together I felt like I was home. I don't know what to do with my life no more, but I wish for you to be with Puss and, if you let me, I'll be around in your adventures. Dulcinea, you are the smartest, toughest, kindest, and most beautiful cat lady I have ever met. You're brave and strong, you like the sister I never had and you deserve a life full of happiness. In fact, you and Puss deserve every bit of happiness in this world, even if I leave forever. Dulcinea, if it was necessary I would trade my life for you and Puss, I would move heaven and earth for you two. (crying) Please Wake up Dulcinea, I'm dying I need you. Come back for fuck sake cause deep down, I'm about to lose my life, you've been gone for so long I'm running out of time. Please wake up, you got to live right now, you got everything to get right now," said Jose as he falls down to his knees, grabs a sleepy Dulcinea in between his arms and gave her a huge hug so hard, he didn't want to let go as he was crying with regrets, pain, and appreciation in his face, like a man who has lost everything and gained so much and lost it again and desperately wants to recapture it again because he has found the one thing he thought he would never find again: a family, as Puss joined Jose and hugged him as he was thankful and blessed that Jose said such words.

"(sobbing) Your turn, Puss," said Jose, as Puss was a bit let down and was afraid if his words can't save her.

I do not know what can I say to her," he said.

"Let go of your insecurity. Take a deep breath. And listen to your heart," Jose said as Puss lay down as he grabbed Dulcinea by her beautiful head and put his paws on her heart.

"(Breaths) Dulcinea. I... I do not know how to say this but, I want you to come back to me. Ever since I have met you, you have helped me become a better cat, a better hero, a better friend. When I trained you, you were shy because you did not want to hurt anyone, but whenever thieves or bad guys you have always helped me and, whenever we save San Lorenzo together, is like my world was always blocked by happiness and joy. When you were the One I was happy for you. When I thought lost you back when the Bloodwolf attacked San Lorenzo, I was struck because I couldn't anything to save you When you came back it felt like the world was on my side, and when we rubbed our nose I was feeling happy that we were together. When we became each other Valentine and tried to get past our shyness over each other in order to get there, it was like I was ready to give life for your happiness. When Guy Fox came to town and tried to take you, I was sad that I was not able to tell you how I really feel for you(crying) because I never had these affections before. All my relationships were not good. Even when I was with Kitty Softpaws I felt like I was missing something in my life and being with you, you were like me, insecure, shy, afraid to accept feelings and when I said those words it felt that a raging dragon waiting to get out of his cage and show his true motives and when you heard this words you were happy because you rather be with me than to be with a famous low life author. When we were together on our first date, it felt like we were ready to have our own adventures forever. When I chose you over the world when we fought I felt like nothing in this world would matter to me if I killed your beautiful hair, and I promised to you not to touch a tin on your hair, even if it meant my death. When I left you the pain was worse than your beam because I had to spend the rest of my days without you. When you came back(crying) it was like an angel came to save my life. When you saved me from Thanos I was shocked because I never thought you would save me over yourself and hearing that you did not want me to die again it felt like my heart wanted to reach for your heart and rescue you. I love you, Dulcinea, I do not want to see you die here. Naught but a fairytale, and you are lost in time. Yet as fate shall have it, and my heart is with thine. It shatters my soul to think that never again shall I hear you rhyme as I listen intently and draw strength from the words that strike my heart, like a perfect chord. I curse the cowardly choice I made, how I trapped myself in this cage. A cage of misery, a cage of pain! Felina, I beg you, can you let me keep a happy page? Even just a single one, that this sadness eternal stay. Because, Mi Amor, you whom my heart holds dear if you were real, and if you were here, I implore you to listen, because this, I swear— If you were a pair of boots, Dulcinea, you would complete me. Because of I, Puss, in Boots, without you…could never be," said Puss, with every bit of strength he had to gather his words, his tears dropping into Dulcinea's armor, his heart feeling like a cloud raining to get his sadness out of its system.

"Please Dulcinea, come back to me," said Puss as he was ready to give one last act of love towards Dulcinea.

"(sobs) I love you," he said as he gave Dulcinea a kiss to her mouth, and he never let go of the kiss as he was letting all his pain, all his joy, happiness, his fears, everything that made Puss in Boots Puss in Boots, into this one kiss. A blue beam of light went through both Puss and Dulcinea as Jose looks on in awe on his face and Puss then stopped his kiss as his mouth were open as he was looking at the beam flowing through Dulcinea. As soon as the beam ended Puss slowly put his face towards Dulcinea.

"Dulcinea?" he said with a low but curious tone.

"(low breaths) Now that is a kiss to remember," Dulcinea said in the most gentle voice she can come up with with a happy look on her face.

"Dulcinea!!" Puss screamed happily as he hugged Dulcinea so hard and he was spinning her with so much joy and happiness in his eyes as Jose quickly rushed to see her.

"Dulcinea, it is so good to see you again!" said Jose as his emotions quickly changed to a happy man and hugged both Dulcinea and Puss.

"Never scare us again," Jose jokingly said to Dulcinea.

"It's okay. But tell me, is it all over?" she said.

"Yes, it is all over," said Puss as the three friends looked into the lake.

"Puss, I can't believe you gathered such beautiful words. And Jose, thank you for everything," a very grateful Dulcinea said.

"All for you, my beautiful cat lady," said Puss.

"Anytime," said Jose as an old man with a blue wizard dress was looking from afar seeing the three friends enjoying the peace and quiet they finally wanted to have.

"They really come along way. I'm glad I have made the right choice for you guys, Puss in Boots, Dulcinea. Jose. I wish nothing but happiness and joy in your life," said the Great Mage to himself.

"Puss, since the war is over. let's say we go someplace," said Dulcinea.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" said Puss.

"Hehe to San Ricardo, I didn't answer to your request before. So, yes let's go to San Ricardo," said Dulcinea as Puss hugged Dulcinea with so much joy and happiness as his pain and agony were rapidly starting to go away.

"Let's go," said Jose as he uses his ring to open a portal to San Ricardo. They arrived in the town and immediately people were returning to life as the spell is beginning to bring everyone in the universe back to life and people were celebrating Puss arrival as the three friends were walking towards the orphanage.

"You guys go on ahead. I need to take care of a few things at home," said Jose.

"But what are you going to do there?" said Puss.

"Nothing, just going to pack my stuff," Jose said.

"Why?" Dulcinea said.

"I've been given some thoughts about my future plans. And I decided to join you guys. Being with you guys made me realized that I'm at home," said Jose as both Puss and Dulcinea were happy about Jose's decision.

"(claps) That's so good to hear, Jose. is like my old book always says: Though over the wide world you roam, wherever you get stuck is home,"Dulcinea said.

"Okay. I'll be back," Jose said as the three friends went to their separate paths,"

Puss and Dulcinea arrived at the orphanage and saw a very caring lady helping some of the kids out.

"Puss who is that woman?" Dulcinea asked as Puss was looking at the woman with happiness in his eye as he was crying over it as if that woman means a lot in Puss life. Puss walked towards the woman as he took his hat off to say hello.

"Hello, mama," Puss said as Puss mother was surprised.

"Mi hijito, you've returned," said his adoptive mother.

"Mama, I have missed you so much," said Puss as he couldn't find the words to describe his happiness towards her, as he managed to bring her mother back from the death she sustained before, as Dulcinea looker at Puss with so much joy.

"And who are you supposed to be, little gatita?" said the mom to Dulcinea.

"I'm Dulcinea, ma'am. I'm Puss friend. he told me so much about you and this town and, I gotta say, seeing you and the town in person brings me joy in my face," said Dulcinea as she touched Puss back.

"Ohh that's so good to hear, Dulcinea. You know, your name has a lot of sweetness to it," said the mom as Dulcinea was starstruck by Puss mother's appreciation.

"Puss, I'm so proud of the cat you have become. You have been everywhere saving those in need of help, and I see along the way you have met good friends. When I heard from the Commandante that you were on the other side of the world fighting to save everyone from a mysterious evil, I was scared but I always knew that you would save everyone," Puss mom said.

"(sobs)I did it for you, mama," Puss said as his mother gave him a huge hug.

"You will always be my boy. No matter where you are," his mother said as both ended their hug in a grateful way. Walking through the door was a black cat with blue eyes and white paws.

"Puss? Is it really you?" the black said as Puss was surprised at the voice of the cat that he hasn't heard off in years.

"Kitty?" Puss said as he looked at Kitty Softpaws with great joy. he rushed in to hug his friend but he immediately realized that Kitty hasn't heard off Dulcinea and was scared that Kitty might go off when she founds out that she was replaced.

"Kitty, how you doing. it's been so... (guitar smack)" Puss said before Kitty hit Puss with the guitar and Dulcinea rushed in to confront the problem.

"Why did you hit me with the guitar?!" said Puss as he was recovering from hit to the head.

"That's for scaring me to death about your adventures," said Kitty, as she knew about Puss involvement with the Avengers.

"How did you.." Dulcinea said before Kitty

gave Puss a hug and Dulcinea was surprised that Kitty was crying to Puss.

"(crying)Puss don't ever scare me like that again. I was afraid that you might have died and I would have regretted not following you, this friend of yours, and that other guy." said Kitty as she was hugging Puss with so many emotions going through her mind.

"Hehe so you heard about it," said Puss.

"Yes. And I also know about your other adventures. So you destroyed the world by going to San Lorenzo huh? And I see you got a new friend," said Kitty as Puss and Dulcinea was stunned to find out that Kitty was spying on them.

"How did you know about all of this?" Dulcinea said as Kitty walked towards her.

"Well, Dulcinea is it? I saw Puss riding his horse to San Ricardo with you from afar and I immediately went there to maybe have one last talk and things got sideways when the whole crisis happened. Since you guys went through the portal I was scared about not joining Puss might have been my one big mistake. But tell me this. Do you think that those are a lot of heels for a guy yes? said, Kitty, as she showed Dulcinea Puss boots as Ginger was not surprised by her tactics, but was happy because he missed that as Dulcinea was laughing.

" Oh Kitty, up to your old tricks he," said Puss he took his boots back from

"Puss isn't that your ex?" Dulcinea said as Puss completely forgot that he had told Dulcinea everything his life, including his adventures with Kitty.

"Well, at least she knows about us," Kitty said.

"(shouts) Well (breaths), yes she was a great friend of mine long before I have met you, Dulcinea. She was one of the many relationships I have had. We were on countless adventures together. One time we decided to go on separate paths but we never diminish our friendship." said Puss.

"Kitty. I am sorry for the way we left things," said Puss.

"You don't have to apologize me Puss. I'm happy to know you are beginning to become a better cat. When we had our thing it was mutual. I respected our decision to move on, you old tiger. Humpty would be proud of you," Kitty said as Puss was happy with a little bit of let down because of Humpty with her words.

"Oh, Humpty, my brother for life," said Puss in a normal tone.

"As for you Dulcinea, I'm glad to meet you. You are a nice cat. Come with me if you need anything. I'll be around here helping Miss Ismelda at the orphanage since I'm no longer a criminal here because she convinced the Comandante to spend my time in jail helping the orphanage as guards are watching over me in case I leave," said Kitty as Puss and Dulcinea were amazed by the news.

"Oh wow Kitty, that is good news. We need to go and see Jose. He is the other guy who was with us. Do not worry Kitty, I will come to you if you need anything," Puss said as he hugs Kitty.

"Thanks, Puss," Kitty said as she took Puss hat without him knowing it.

"Hehe, that's so awesome your gift is Kitty," said Dulcinea as she was amazed by Kitty's abilities.

"Thanks, Dulcinea," said Kitty as she tried to do the same to Dulcinea by getting her sword but Dulcinea caught her paws by just sensing her paws with her fur.

"How do you do this?" Kitty said as she was shocked that Dulcinea didn't fall for her tricks.

" (laughs)Well, you could say I have a sixth sense," she said as she hugged Kitty to say goodbye.

"I will see you again soon mama, Kitty," said Puss as he and Dulcinea walked through the door to leave.

"Goodbye, mi Gato con Botas," said his mom

"Bye," Kitty said with joy on her face as Dulcinea and Puss left the orphanage to see Jose.

"So Dulcinea, how was our trip here?" said Puss with curiosity expression on his face.

"It was fun to see your past. Your mother is so nice while Kitty is a good cat too. But I'm surprised that you didn't let your ego get in the way when you saw us," she said.

"Oh yeah, that is me. The very cat with no ego hehe," said Puss in a weird way but deep down he was happy that he made up to Kitty and things didn't get messy between her and Dulcinea. They met with Jose outside the house as Jose as just finished a call from someone.

"Who was the person you were talking to?" said Dulcinea.

"It was my brother. He told me about Cap's funeral being tomorrow and I said that I'm not coming," he said

"Why?" Puss said.

"Because I don't like going on funerals when the whole world is watching someone getting buried. No offense," said Jose.

"It's okay, Jose. We all need a little privacy every now and then," said Dulcinea.

"And Gaby also told me about a party in two days at Avengers Tower to celebrate our victory," Jose said.

"Yes! Can we come?" said Puss with joy in his eyes.

"Well, it isn't your usual party, Puss, so you guys better be ready for anything," said Jose.

"Oh please, like we haven't gone through a lot of things that are different from our world before," said the sassy Dulcinea.

"Okay, You can go. But first I have a couple of gifts for you, Dulcinea. Here's one." Jose said as he gave Dulcinea a present. She opened it up and was happily shocked at the present.

"Ohhhhh it's The Wee Compendium of Facts and Funny Fancy Poetry Book(giggles)," she said as she was surprised that Jose gave her her book.

"Well, this next gift comes, along the one I got you because I asked Sino before we went to kick Thanos's ass..." Jose said

"Language!" Dulcinea interrupted.

"Oh, sorry. Like I said, Puss. I need you to hand this gift to her. It is very important for both you and Dulcinea," Jose said as he gave the gift to Puss so that he can give it to Dulcinea.

"Okay? Anyways, Dulcinea, I hope this gift from me, Puss in Boots, be as great as our friendship," he said before Dulcinea opened the gift. As soon as Dulcinea opened the gift, both she and Puss were happily surprised at the gift: a dress with a white undershirt and purple vest with cross notches over it. The bottom part of the dress is a lighter purple than the vest. It was Dulcinea's old dress.

"(crying with joy) Oh, Jose, you shouldn't have," she said as Puss was as happy as her.

"Thank you, Jose," said Puss

"My pleasure," said Jose as Dulcinea and Puss gave each other a little nose rub and hugged each other while Jose joined in.

Will Puss, Dulcinea, and Jose have a great time at the party?

Will this be the last time they see the Avengers?

"What's next for the three friends down the road?

Find out soon.

Gotta take a moment and say thanks to Rival Argentica, who inspirer me to make one of her dialogues from her book called " If you were a pair of boots" and gotta thank her for giving me permission to use some of the lines of her book and I'm happy that she let me write her great words and put it into this book, so go read her book as well as many more stories she has made.

The final chapter before the two end story chapters will be based off the party the Avengers(well it was Stark) threw in Avengers Age of Ultron, but with no robots crashing in the party this time around, so expect some of the characters enjoy their time here.

Hope you guys caught any Easter Eggs and references.

Like always leave a comment\review down below and PM me anytime.

See you soon. May the Force be with you and to some star wars fans out there who haven't heard the news yet

#Clonewarsissaved


	13. Until we meet again

Sun rising on a beautiful day in San Ricardo. Jose was just standing outside waiting for Puss in Boots and Dulcinea to finish preparations so that they can go to Avengers Tower for the party they've been invited to.

"Are you guys ready?" said Jose

"Coming,'" said Puss as he opened the door to join Jose.

"Where's Dulcinea?" Jose asked.

"Do not worry. She is just taking her time. You know this is very important for her wearing her dress for the first time since, well since she became a Tulpa," said Puss.

"You're right, Puss. This is very important for her but look on the bright side, she, along with us two, have come along way since it happened," said Jose full of joy.

"Absolutely, Jose," Puss agreed with all happy vibes. Jose and Puss kept talking as the door began to open.

"(giggles) (door opens) So, how do I look?" said Dulcinea, as she was very happy that her face couldn't hide the happiness she is feeling, as Jose and Puss look amazed by Dulcinea's dress.

"You look. you lo," said Jose as he was hesitant to say a word because he was so surprised that he couldn't find the words.

"Dulcinea, you look beautiful today," said Puss as he walked towards Dulcinea and grabbed her paws so romantically.

"(laughs) ohh Puss thanks," said a very starstruck Dulcinea.

"Hehe. Dulcinea, I got no words to describe how great you are today," said Jose as he got out of his hesitation.

"Thanks, Jose," she said.

"Ready to go?" said Jose as Puss and Dulcinea said yes as the three friends walked towards the exit so that Jose can use his portal to get to Avengers Tower. as they walked through San Ricardo, kids were waving hello to Puss and his friends showing their appreciation to Puss and his friends for everything they've done for not just San Ricardo, but also for the entire universe. As the trio walked towards the gates guards were just standing there doing nothing, to Puss, it was weird because as far as he knows, he is still a criminal there. He told Jose/that why the guards aren't stopping him, but Jose just winked his left eye and told him that its a surprise, making Puss even more suspicious about it. As they reached the gates exit, Jose used his ring to open the portal and the three friends hoped in and landed on just outside Avengers Tower. Gabriel was just waiting.

"Right on time," said Gabriel as he hugged Jose.

"Oh, brother it is so good to see you," said Jose.

"Yeah. It is very good to see you, my good amigo," said Puss.

"Gracias, Puss," said Gaby in Spanish.

" Well, all is good out here. Mhh everyone has just returned from being dusted by Thanos, Gamora came back and Quill was all like"Gamora(mock crying) how I missed you." And we buried Cap in Wakanda. It was a sad day. Bucky and Sam aren't here today as they want to take time to process this and Marvel left to the galaxy to do some hero stuff there, T'challa stayed to rule Wakanda and Wanda stayed in Wakanda so that she can be with Shuri and Okoye helping rebuild Vision. Jose, there is something I want to tell you. You know, since I have a big company called Gaby Industries and I was thinking, can you be like a wingman? you can still have your adventures and travel, all you can do is help me with some of my work and give your thoughts on my latest products and inventions. said Gabriel as Jose was happy about the offer.

" Sure, I'll take it," Jose said.

"Good," said Gaby as he typed in his phone as Jose received a notification on his phone.

"Woah, 4.5 trillion dollars? Gaby that's too much," said Jose as he was surprised at what Gabriel gave him some money.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm a sillionaire," said Gabriel.

"Sillionaire?" said Dulcinea with a questioned look.

"Yeah, it's called that because I earned around six billion dollars a year. Now let's not talk about money lets get inside," said Gabriel as Puss, Dulcinea, and Jose gave a nevermind expression as they went inside.

Once inside the four friends caught up at the party. A lot of people were in it. They managed to see Tony, along with Thor, Rocket, Peter Parker, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Rhodes, Quill, Gamora, Drax, Mantis, Maria Hill, Wong, and Doctor Strange.

"Hey Gaby, where are Scott and Hope?" said Jose.

"Oh, they were heading back to meet Janet and Hank, but Luis joined because they asked him to be at the party. He already left as for being needed to go back to his business work, Fury came in and gave Stark a pep talk when he left too," said Gaby as they walked towards the heroes.

"Oh, Ginger, Jose, Dulcinea. Welcome," said Thor as he shook the three friends.

"Thor, thanks," said Jose.

"Excuse me but who are they," said Parker.

"Oh, kid, this is Jose Rivera, Puss in Boots, Dulcinea. They helped us in our fight against Thanos," said Tony as he introduced the three heroes to Parker.

"Okay. My name is Peter Parker," he said shaking Dulcinea's paws.

"White Tulpa," she said her hero name

"Oh, we're using our made up names. Then I am Spider-Man," he said as everyone was laughing by the conversation as Doctor Strange and Wong came in.

"Jose," Strange said.

"Doctor". Jose said as he shook his hand.

"Want to come here and say thank you. Thank you for helping to protect time." said Strange as he knew about Jose's solution to the timeline problem he had to face a while ago.

Well, I gotta say thanks to Wong, he helped me understood the problem," he said.

"Your welcome," Wong said.

"So. Here's your ring if you want it back," Jose said as he took out his ring off his pocket to hand it over to Strange.

"Oh no, keep it. It suits you. Remember, there will always be events such as doppelgangers, dimensional versions of ourselves, etc. now that your new two friends world and ours are combined and you need all the help you can get, so please keep the ring," Stephen said.

"Thanks. And don't worry, I'll stop any threat that comes our way," said Jose as they left to get some drinks.

"One last thing. Do you want me to fix your eye," said Strange as he saw Jose's scar on his missing right eye.

"Well, I don't know. Kinda like it with an eye patch but it is starting to scare Dulcinea and Puss. Yeah fix me," said Jose as Doctor Strange usee his magic to heal Jose's eye.

"Thanks," said Jose.

You're welcome. Now let's get some drinks," said Strange as he, Wong and Jose continued their way for some drinks.

"So, guys. When is the music starts?" said Quill as he wants to get to the dance floor to dance.

"Quill, why all you care about is dancing?" said Drax in an angry tone.

"Yeah, Peter. We just got brought back to life and the first thing you want is dance," said Gamora.

"Because I haven't danced in a long time. I gotta get back into the groove," he said.

"So what do you guys dance?" Dulcinea said as she introduced herself to two of the Guardians.

"Who are you?" Star-Lord said as he and the rest of the Guardians(Except Rocket) weren't there when Dulcinea was introduced to the other heroes.

"I'm Dulcinea," she said.

"One question. What's a Dulcinea?" Quill said.

"I'll do one better. Who is Dulcinea?" Gamora said.

"I'll do you one better, Why is Dulcinea?" Drax said as the rest of the guys were in a very weird look.

"Who, what, why, blah blah blah. Why can't you ask her "How is Dulcinea?". said Rocket as he walked towards Dulcinea alongside Groot.

" I'm good, Rocket. Thanks," she said.

"I am Groot," Groot said while playing with some old video game

"Wow(giggles) a talking tree. I'm Dulcinea," she said

"I am Groot," he said.

"Uh, why he keeps saying that?" Dulcinea asked.

"Oh, that's his language," said Mantis.

"Yeah, all he says is I am Groot. It takes years to understand the meaning of his words," said Quill.

"Unless you are a God who understands the language," said Thor as he joined in the conversation.

"Oh, Thor, it is good to see you," said Peter raising the volume of his voice.

"Are you raising your voice again, Quill?" said Rocket as Thor went directly at Peter's face.

"Mock me one more time," said Thor as he was ready to punch Star-Lord in the face.

"Peter, you have that jealousy look in your eyes," Dulcinea said.

"Ah, no I don't," said Peter, denying the truth.

"Yee you have. Remember, When the eyes show jealousy, make a bonnet, one two three." Dulcinea said as everyone was confused by her words.

"I am Groot," Groot said in an angry tone.

"Woah, dude. Language." said every member of the Guardians.

"What did he say?" Dulcinea asked Thor.

"Ah nothing(laughs), let's go walk over there," Thor said as he and Dulcinea leave the conversation.

Puss in Boots went to the barroom to meet up with James Rhodes, Hill, Jose, Tony, Gabriel, Clint, Natasha serving as the bartender, and Banner, while the group of guys was listening to James's story.

"Hey, Puss. how can I help you?" Natasha said.

"One leche, please," said Puss as Natasha quickly gave Puss his glass of milk.

"So the tank tried to hit me. So I went under it, lifted and dropped it to the ground and I said "Boom. You looking for this?"," said Rhodes as the group of guys didn't find his story funny.

"Come one man. That's a War Machine story everyone lovee that," he said.

"Ohh I like it, I just don't find it funny," said Jose.

"So. No Pepper?" said Bruce as Tony answered him with a no.

"Nor Clint's girlfriend, I mean, where are the ladies?" said Hill.

"(Phone ringing) Oh sorry gotta answer this. Yeah? Okay. Three hours? Okay. I'll be waiting." said Jose as he received a call from an unknown caller.

"Who was that?" said Gabriel as the rest of the guys wondered

"Delivery for me," said Jose as Tony came back for a moment and had a DJ set in his hands.

"Tony, is that for the party?" said Hill.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to play it," said Tony.

"I can be the DJ," said Jose as everyone was in awe by his idea, as Tony agreed to it and gave the DJ set to him.

"I'll be over there(whistles) preparing," said Jose as he left.

"Where is Jose going?" said Dulcinea as she finished walking with Thor and decided to walk towards Puss.

"Jose is going to be a DJ for the party," said Puss.

"What's a DJ?" Dulcinea asked curiously.

"According to Gaby, a DJ is someone that makes the music using sounds and effects, etc. Want to dance up there?" said Puss

"I don't know, Puss. I don't want to make one mistake and be a laughing stock in front of a lot of people, this isn't a town, you know." said a worried Dulcinea.

"Dulcinea. Long ago in a land far far away, I had to sing and dance in front of the whole kingdom. I was nervous but I did great out there because of I breathe and be myself and people loved me for who I am. Just be yourself and you will be fine. Trust me, give it a try," said Puss as he encouraged Dulcinea by his words.

"Ahh, thank you Puss. Okay, I'll do it, but just after you do it, you know to get used to it," said Dulcinea as Puss agrees.

"(mic blurp) testing one, two, three, Okay everyone, I'm DJ Jose and today I am playing music from the 80s through today's music, as well as me being in charge of the sounds. Also, there is a dance floor for heroes to showcase their skills on the floor and be crowned king of the dance floor. Hope you enjoy this time and enjoy the rest of the party."Jose said as he is about to begin his showcase.

"Let's go. time to show them my moves," Quill said as he is the first to step into the dance floor.

"Alright, Quill. what do you want me to play?" said Jose.

"Bring me some Guardians' Inferno," said Quill.

"Got it," Jose said as he plays Guardians' Inferno(From the Guardians of the Galaxy vol.2 Soundtrack) as Quill began to deliver some retro dance moves, as the rest of the Guardians joined in and danced alongside Quill.

"Good job by The Guardians of The Galaxy(crowd applause). Who's next to showcase their skills?" said Jose.

"I will," said Puss as the crowd, including Dulcinea, were surprised by Puss arrival to the dance floor.

"Okay, Puss. What do you want me to play?" said Jose.

"Behold, people, the backward-forward dance move. Hit me with the Jean that is Billie," said Puss as Jose plays Billie Jeans by Michael Jackson as Puss dances to the beat of the song, delivering flawless MJ dance moves.

"Give it up for Puss in Boots," Jose said as the crowd applauds Puss, including Dulcinea, as she was inspired by his performance.

"Who's next?" Jose asked.

"I will go next. Do you have any head mics?" said Parker.

"Oh, triple threat artist over there and I like it. What are you going to bring us?" said Jose as he gives the head mics to Peter.

"That's what I like it. Hit it," Peter said as Jose plays That's what I like it by Bruno Mars.

(music starts and dances to the beat of the song)

Hey, hey, hey

I got a condo in Manhattan

Baby girl, what's hatnin'?

You and your a%% invited

So gon' and get to clappin'

So pop it for a player

Pop, pop it for me

Turn around and drop it for a player

Drop, drop it for me

I'll rent a beach house in Miami

Wake up with no jammies(Nope)

Lobster tail for dinner

Julio serve that scampi(Julio!)

You got it if you want it

Got, got it if you want it

Said you got it if you want it

Take my wallet if you want it now

Jump in the Cadillac, girl, let's put some miles on it

Anything you want, just to put a smile on it

You deserve it, baby, you deserve it all

And I'm gonna give it to you

Gold jewelry shining so bright

Strawberry champagne on ice

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

Sex by the fire at night

Silk sheets and diamonds all white

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

(music ends and the crowd applauds, as well as many Avengers including Stark.)

"Wow oh my God, ladies, and gentlemen this is over unless there is someone else challenges Parker," Jose said as he was shocked in joy by Paker's dance moves, as well as his DJ skills, helping to rock this place down.

"I will go," said Gabriel as he stepped to the floor with determination in his eyes.

"Okay, bro. what do you want me to play?" said Jose.

"DJ, Freaky Friday," said Gabriel as Jose played Freaky Friday by Lil Dicky ft Chris Brown

(music starts and Gabriel start street dancing like Chris Brown)

Mustard on the beat, ho

I woke up Chris Breezy, oh my god I'm the man (oh shit)

I'm so fly and I can dance (whoa, whoa shit)

There's tattoos on my neck (oh, oh)

I just FaceTimed Kanye (blip, blip)

I told him I'm his biggest fan, yeah (yeah)

Got all these friends in my DM (yeah, I do)

Holy shit, I got a kid (oh)

Ohh, I can sing so well

Wonder if I can say the n-word (wait for real?)

Wait, can I really say the n-word?

What up, my winna? (woo) What up, my winna?

Big ups, my nigga, we up, my winnas

You good looking a%% winnas, man, forget y'all winnas

'Cause I'm that winna, winna winna, winna

I'm that winna

I woke up in Chris Brown's body (oh yeah)

Somehow this shit turned into Freaky Friday

But we got no choice but to turn this bitch sideways

(Oh yeah, oh yeah)

I can't believe that it's Freaky Friday

Yeah, it's Freaky Friday

I'm in Chris Brown's body

I drive his Ferrari and I'm light-skinned black

(music ends and he delivers a dab)

"(crowd delivers thunderous applause) Wow, this race is a close one." said Jose as he was hyped up by his brother's performance.

"Okay, here is what we are going to do. I'm going to do a DJ freestyle because I have a feeling someone in the background might surprise you. So if anyone, especially that one lady that is white and has a beautiful white dress and blue eyes about 4'1feet tall want to step up and show them what you made of, now is the time," said Jose as he was calling out Dulcinea without the crowd noticing it.

(FLY by Marshmello) Jose plays his DJ song while Dulcinea was just standing watching it. She knew Jose was calling her out. At first, she wanted to go out and enjoy the moment, but she was too shy that her whole body was shaking off nervously. She closed her eyes and reflected on her mind.

"When in self I find doubt, sing(or dance) a song, and belt it out," she said to herself as she slowly walked towards the dance floor.

(I. I. I.)

Dulcinea took a deep breath and...

(I can fly.) Endless up-tempo music kicks in)

She dances with a combination of great street dancing, her own dancing style, and spinning salsa dance with great rhythm and flows for the love of everything, as she was just being herself.

"Woah," said Puss, as he was jaw-dropped and impressed by Dulcinea's dance moves.

(Music ends as Dulcinea made a backflip taunt to end the song) The crowd was hyped, shocked, and roaring with excitement as they sent applauses to Dulcinea for her great performance, Puss ran towards Dulcinea and gave her a huge hug and he was spinning her like a gentleman spinning a ballerina in an ice skate show.

"Amazing performance from Dulcinea!" Jose said as the crowd, including every Avenger, were impressed by Dulcinea.

"Gaby. Do me a favor and be the DJ while I get on this dance floor," said Jose as the crowd loved the idea and Gaby walked towards the DJ set and gets geared up for his turn to be the DJ.

"What do you want me to play," said Gabriel.

"Party," said Jose as Gabriel plays Party by Chris Brown ft Usher and Gucci Mane.

(Music starts and Jose dances to the beat of the song Chris Brown style)

Oh, hey

Yeah, it's Breezy

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Pull up on your b%%, tell your man I'm sorry

Hundred on my wrist, jumpin' out the 'Rari

Ooh, she hit the splits, she know how to party

When I'm with my clique, we know how to party

How to party, yeah, we know how to party

How to party, yeah, we know how to party

How to party, yeah, we know how to party

How to party, yeah, we know how to party

B%$ dancin' naked in my livin' room

She straight out of college, just turned 22

Girl, get your money up, I ain't even mad at you

Got you all on me, makin' these n catchin' attitudes

Tell 'em don't start it, my niggas retarded

screw the judge and the sentence, huh, I got a good lawyer

I got a few girls on the way, baby girl, you ain't leavin'

It's my birthday with the cake, bring it up, then let me eat it

Pull up on your bi%h, tell your man I'm sorry

Hundred on my wrist, jumpin' out the 'Rari

Ooh, she hit the splits, she know how to party

When I'm with my clique, we know how to party

How to party, yeah, we know how to party

How to party, yeah, we know how to party

How to party, yeah, we know how to party

How to party, yeah, we know how to party

(music ends)

"Whoo, that felt good!" Jose said grabbing the microphone as everyone was cheering for his performance.

"The winner is... obviously everyone who have participated because we are the best at what we do and it has been an honor to give you guys a performance you will never forget," said Jose as the participants applaud his honesty.

"Okay, now we did the dance-off, now its time for a sing-off. It's simple, we will sing the songs we want to play and the computer will generate the lyrics of that particular song for us to play. Who goes first?" said Jose as the second half of the party started.

"Our turn," said Tony as he, Banner, Clint, Natasha, Thor, and Gabriel were ready to begin the event.

"Okay, group what's the song?" Jose said.

"Don't stop believing," said Stark as Jose played Don't stop believing by Journey.

[Stark]

Just a small town girl living in a lonely world

She took the midnight train going anywhere

[Natasha]

Just a city boy born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train going anywhere

[Gabriel]

A singer in a smoky room

A smell of wine and cheap perfume

[Clint]

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

[everyone]

Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night

[Thor]

Working hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anything to roll the dice

Just one more time

[Banner]

Some will win, some will lose

Some were born to sing the blues

Oh, the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

(everyone)

Hold on to that feeling

Streetlights, people

Don't stop believing

Hold on

Streetlights, people

Don't stop believing

Hold on to that feeling

Streetlights, people

(music ends)

"Nice job guys. Now who is next?" said Jose

"I'll go hit me with hooked on a feeling," said Quill as Jose plays Hooked on a feeling by Blue Sweede.

(music starts)

[Rest of the Guardians]

Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga

Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga

Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga

Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga

[Quill]

I can't stop this feeling

Deep inside of me

Girl, you just don't realize

What you do to me

When you hold me

In your arms so tight

You let me know

Everything's all right

[Quill and the rest of the guardians]

I'm hooked on a feeling

I'm high on believing

That you're in love with me

(music ends, the crowd cheered for them.)

"Nice job Guardians. Who is next.?" said Jose.

"I'll go. DJ Jose, hit me with some Everyday," said Parker as Jose plays Everyday by Logic Marshmello.

(music starts)

[Parker]

I work hard every motherf@@@in' day-ay-ay-ayy

I work hard, I work hard every day-ay-ay-ayy, yeah

But today is my day, it's my day

And no matter what they say, it's my day

La-la-la-la-la-la, yeah

All, all she ever wanted was attention

And a bunch of other sh$t I shouldn't mention

'Cause she got daddy issues for days, for days and days

But today, she ain't got shit to do

Her right along with you

So we gon' fk around and vibe, and vibe, and vibe, and vibe

I'm tryna live my life, but am I doing it right?

Yeah, I'm tryna live my life, but am I doing it right?

'Cause they tell me I'm the man

You the man right now, you the man right now

With the whole wide world in the palm of your hand right now

F the lights and the cameras and the money and the fame

I'ma do it for the fam right now

I'ma get it for the 301 and the R-A-double T-P-A-C 'cause you know

I work hard every motherfn' day-ay-ay-ayy

I work hard, I work hard every day-ay-ay-ayy, yeah

But today is my day, it's my day

And no matter what they say, it's my day

La-la-la-la-la-la, yeah, yeah

(music ends, the crowd cheers)

"Wow. Give it up for Peter Parker. Who is next?" said Jose.

"Jose do you have a guitar?" said Puss

"Yeah, why?" Jose asked.

"Cause this song I will dedicate it to my best friend, who has changed my heart and life forever," Puss said as he was referring to Dulcinea.

"Okay. I get just the right song," Jose said.

(Perfect by Ed Sheeran Puss guitar playing)

Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know

She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home

I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets

To carry love, to carry children of our own

We are still kids, but we're so in love

Fighting against all odds

I know we'll be alright this time

Darling, just hold my hand

Be my girl, I'll be your man

I see my future in your eyes

Baby, I am dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful

I do not deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

[Instrumental:guitar]

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

I have faith in what I see

Now I know I have met an angel in person

And she looks perfect

I don't deserve this

You look perfect tonight

(music ends) The crowd was amazed by Puss words, especially Dulcinea, as she was crying with a lot of happiness and joy in her eyes as her heart was melted with so much love like a summer breeze.

"Wow, Puss(cries) you really can make a grown man cry. Dulcinea

want something to say to Puss?"

"Simple words can't describe how happy I am Puss. Not only you sang beautifully, but you also managed to improve a little bit on your contractions. All I gotta say is let the music express my feelings," said a very lovely Dulcinea as Puss was as happy as before.

"Well said, Dulcinea. This song is for you," said Jose as he plays Team by Noah Cyrus and MAX

(music starts)

Look at me

You think that I'm tryin' to fight ya

But I'll always be on your side, yeah

Oh oh oh

You know me

Why you always on defense then?

Making me feel like you're fenced in

Oh oh oh, yeah

How many times do I have to convince you that I'll always be on your

You're runnin' your mouth and you're talking about me, but things aren't always what they seem

So whenever you're losin'

I'll celebrate ya

Appreciate ya

I'll get you up on your feet

Whenever you're winning

I'll give you strength, boy

And I'll cheer your name, Puss

'Cause I'll always be on your, I'll always be on your team

Yeah, I'll always be on your team

(music ends) The crowd cheers on as Dulcinea and Puss walked towards each other and gave each other a hug so strong that they could hold it out forever because that's how strong their friendship and love for each other really is.

"Give it up for Dulcinea. Okay now it's my turn to sing my favorite line from the song radioactive," said Jose as he played Radioactive by Imagine Dragons ft Kendrick Lamar

(music starts)

All systems go, sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from inside

Bury me alive, bury me with pride

Bury me with berries, that forbidden fruit and cherry wine

Thank you berry much, but tonight's my night and I'm Barry Bonds

Swingin' for the fences, barbaric Kendrick in idle time

Everything in life's subject to change, change whip, change grind

Change clothes, change opinions, right before I change my mind

I don't really know yah business, been in there since I was bendin' Lego blocks

Now you tell the world about me, dry snitch

Tater tots on my shotgun, now I gotta pop one at the stars

Sky's the limit, I gotta finish as the first rapper on Mars

Mark my word, I'ma make my mark, even when they start their Martial Law

Even when these Martians alienate, my mental state is still at heart

F@@@, look in my eyes, tell me I died, tell me I tried, to compromise

Tell me you love me, tell me that I, don't give a f@@k and can barely decide

Wishin' good luck on my enemies, all of my energy go to the almighty God

I could drown in a bottle of Hennessy, f@@k your amenities, I'm gettin' better with time

AHHHHH!

I'm wakin' up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

(music ends) the crowd received thunderous applause from Jose's performance.

"Thank you very much for joining this beautiful event hope you guys enjoy this party and peace," said Jose as he exits the stage with great appreciation from everyone.

For the next hour and a half, Everyone was enjoying their time, from talking to each other to dancing to having a great time, etc. The people were leaving, as an old man with glasses was cleaning the area.

"What an excelsior party," he said in a very similar Stan Lee voice. The heroes were hanging around at the dining room talking about their time together, their future plans, their struggles against Thanos, the sacrifices they've made to win. Even though they were sad about Steve Rodgers not being with them, one thing was for certain; it was the best time the Avengers had together and they dedicate this to Rodgers.

"Let's play a game. (Raises his hands as his hammer appears and puts it at the small desk) lift my hammer, prove you are worthy and you'll receive great powers," said Jose as the Avengers were in mixed feelings with the idea as they were happy and excited, but also confused as into it is a trick like Thor pulled. Still, everyone wanted to compete, except for Widow, and Clint had doubts.

" Nah it's a trick. You say that (imitating Jose) oh lift the hammer and you will be l powerful blah blah blah. (back to his voice) It's a trick," Clint said as Jose just showed Clint the hammer by pointing at it to dare him to lift it.

"(Grunts at attempt) Ha I can't do it," said Clint.

"Oh you didn't even do nothing," said Tony.

"Please, Stark. By all means." Clint said challenging Tony.

"(Gets up, fixes his shirt and tie on) Never want to shrink from an honest challenge. It's physics," said a very confident Stark.

"So, I lift this, I can be stronger than everyone?" he said

"Yes," said Jose.

"I would want this power to use it for my suits, and a cup saying I'm the strongest Avenger. (Grunts at attempt) I'll be right back. (Gets his right-hand armor, launches rocket launchers to lift the hammer)" Tony said

"Are you trying?" said Rhodes joins his buddy on this attempt.

"Are you on my team?" Tony said.

"Just represent. Pull," Rhodes said as he and Tony tried to lift the hammer but fail. Banner tries to lift it but he does a fake roar. He later comes back as the Hulk, left everyone in the room surprised, as Hulk tires to use his super strength to lift the hammer but fas and with the help of Black Widow's ritual Hulk transforms back into Bruce Banner as being rushed to get his clothes back on. The Guardians of the Galaxy used their combined strength to lift the hammer, but none of them managed to lift it. The Avengers asked Thor to lift the hammer.

"Oh, I already have a super ax hammer so I'm all good," Thor jokingly said as it was Gabriel's turn to lift the hammer. Gabriel tires it, and he lifted a small amount of the hammer as Jose looks at Gabriel with a scared look. Gabriel gives up and Jose was laughing in relief as he thought Gaby had a chance. Puss and Dulcinea discussed who goes first in this little game.

"Dulcinea, I think it is best that you should go first. And then after you are done, I will pull the hammer over," he said.

"Okay. It is fun to see how close I'll get," Dulcinea said as she slowly walks towards the hammer. As Puss closes his eyes, he immediately opens it up as he remembers the time he let Dulcinea go first, so he rushed in and touched her.

"You know what? I'll go first for safety measures (sarcastic laugh)," said the self-centered cat as he tries to lift the hammer, but couldn't do it as Dulcinea gave Puss the angry\seriously look on her face.

"My turn," she said as she tries to lift the hammer. She manages to lift it halfway through, as Jose became nervous and had that same scared look be had before; but the hammer was starting to pull down as Dulcinea struggles to maintain her position or lift the hammer completely. The hammer was put down as Dulcinea fails to lift the hammer, but she manages to leave everyone stunned and shocked, especially Jose.

"(Urgh) So close," she said as she knew she could lift Jose's hammer.

"It is okay, Dulcinea. Remember; When you fail at your very best, lay down and take a rest," Puss said as he cheered up an upset and disappointed Dulcinea as he gave her a hug to lift her spirits up.

"You're right Puss," Dulcinea said in a very calmed tone.

"All things considered to the man that wants to build a mansion in the middle of the desert in Spain," said Stark.

"Bet your ass?" said Gaby.

"Dulcinea, he said the bad language," Hill said as Dulcinea laughs it off.

"How we did not lift the hammer? I mean we are the strongest there is," said Puss as Jose stands up and Thor just standing there drinking while he is enjoying this entertaining show.

your theories are good and long. I got a short one (picks up the hammer, he lifts it, and throws the hammer upside down to himself). you are not worthy," Jose said as the Avengers all said "Ohh" jokingly and Thor laughing out hard as he was impressed by Jose's version of what he did four years ago.

"(Door knocking) Special delivery Jose Stank?" an old mailman said delivering a medium box to supposedly Jose.

"Coming," said Jose as the old man gave him the box. The Avengers wondered whats in the box as Jose looked at Gaby with a happily brotherly love look.

"Gabriel (deep breath), this gift is for you," Jose said as he gave the box to his brother as his brother had a curious look on his face.

"(Unboxing the box) Wow, Jose thank you," said a very happy Gabriel as a mini jitsu dog came out of the box and hugs his brother out of appreciation.

"Her name is Mia, she just one-month-old and I figured you needed someone to accompany you, and that way, you can think of me whenever you see Mia," Jose said.

"Thank you, Jose," says Gaby as he gave Jose their Wakanda handshake and Mia barked with happiness for his owner, and everyone was clapping in happiness.

"(Alarm beep)" Oh, guys we got to go," said Jose as it was getting late and he, Puss, and Dulcinea needed to head back home.

"Me too," said Gabriel.

"Want to say something before you guys go?" said Thor as Jose headed back and. got. his drink to have a toast.

"I wanna say thanks to you guys for having me fight alongside you. Wanna say thanks to Puss and Dulcinea for allowing me to be into your lives as a friend and I hope we can continue to have great adventures together. Wanna thank my brother for being that one person in my life that helped me become a better leader and brother in life and I'm glad to have reunited with you. Wanna thank the Avengers for allowing myself, Gaby, Puss, and Dulcinea to help you guys defeat Thanos. Words can't describe the happiness I feel in my heart. Lastly wanna thank Steve Rodgers, for being more than just a captain, and it will take a long time for everyone to get by your loss, but we will try to live our lives carry on what you have started seventy-three years ago. Until we meet again. Salud," Jose said as the Avengers were in mixed emotions of happiness and sadness as they raised their drinks and drank it. After a few goodbyes to the Avengers Jose, Puss in Boots, Gabriel, and Dulcinea left the tower.

Outside the tower, Gaby hops on his car with Mia as he gets one last look at. Jose, Puss, and Dulcinea.

"Thank you guys for everything," said Gaby.

Thank you too, Gabriel. Hope we can see you again," said Puss

"Yeah, it's truly been a pleasure knowing you. Hope we can see you again," said Dulcinea.

"Sure so we can have a rematch. My powers will become better when I see you again," said a very confident Gaby.

"What's your superpowers again?" said Jose.

"I'm rich," said Gaby.

"I'll see you around, brother. Thank you for everything," a very emotional Gabriel says he and Jose gave one last fist pump.

"I love you, my brother," said Jose as Gabriel usee Mia to waive her paw goodbye as he drives his way to his home.

"Are you crying Jose?" said Puss as he saw Jose crying a little bit.

"(sobs) No, it's just dirt in my eyes." Jose said as he denying the truth.

"Jose, it's okay to be sad. When a bird its flock departs, the others feel it in their hearts," Dulcinea said.

"(breathes) You're right. Let's go home," said Jose.

"Jose, one question. Why did the guards did not stop us before?" said Puss as he remembered what happened before.

"Puss. I talked to the Commandante and after a long talk the past two days considering all the good you have done for this town, we agree that you no longer a criminal and gave you a full pardon. Your name is cleared," Jose said as he surprised Puss as he shed tears of happiness, Dulcinea came in and hugged Puss to congratulate him.

"(sobs) Thanks, Jose," said Pus as he gave Jose a big hug as his world has become perfect, but life was perfect for Puss before this news because being with great friends was more than enough for him to make his life become whole.

"You're welcome. Let's go home," said a very grateful Jose as he started his portal to get them home

"Okay. One thing though? What did you do to our horses?" said Dulcinea as Jose stopped what he was doing and had a very forgot expression on his face.

"Uhh. About that?" he said.

Avengers: the Endgame


	14. Mid-story: Build a house in a desert?

3 days later*

"Thanks for coming out here, Gabriel."

"What can I say, Jose, except you're welcome."

"So, you like the idea?"

"I like the idea of you building a house for Puss and Dulcinea, brother. But your idea is crazy because we are building a state of the art mansion in a desert, in Spain, in a 1800s lifestyle where our build will have the 21st-century technology, a space\ground bridge like its Transformers or something like that, parts to build a new ship for you, a gym, and you have Dulcinea's armor for you to do some upgrade, for just three people. You sure about this?"

"Well, yeah. That is the idea. Build the house there cause, in that way, Puss, and Dulcinea can learn from our world and I learn from their world. Perfectly balanced as all things should be. (laughs). And besides, we have a whole day to do it since Puss and Dulcinea are in San Ricardo for the rest of the day so we got plenty of time,"

"Well if you say so, Jose,"

"You brought the superspeed drink?"

"Yeah. Still, don't know why you want to build a house using my serum,"

"Because is fun, entertaining, and think of it as a race,"

"Ha. you, challenge me to a build-up race? Oh, it is on like Donkey Kong, brother,"

"(drinks the serum) You ready, Jose?"

"(drinks the serum) Always, Gabriel,"

1\. 2. 3.

Build!

The brothers begin this fun race to build Jose's house for Puss and Dulcinea as they enjoy this brotherly love time together.


	15. End-story: This is only (08-12 21:36:25)

Two days later

Jose: "Alright, guys. Open your eyes now.,"

Puss and Dulcinea: "Wow!"

Puss in Boots: "This is amazing, Jose,"

Dulcinea: "This is so beautiful,"

Jose: "Thanks, guys. You see, the house is approximately one hour from where we are, so I was thinking let's do a race. The road home has three paths: the high road, the low road, and the middle road. And let's raise the stakes the bit. Whoever wins the race, the two losers have to buy gifts on the winner's birthday. You guys in?"

Puss in Boots: "The low road is better, so I will take that road. Let us race!"

Dulcinea: "(laughs) biddlefuff, Silly old Puss. You know the high road is the fastest path, so I'll take that road. Boop(boop Puss nose),"

Puss in Boots: "Do not boop on my nose,"

Jose: (laughs) I'll take the middle road. It's better because I can change shift because it is a balance of the high road and low road."

Dulcinea: "Quick question before we race. Does our house have a place for our horses? We don't want what happened last time when you left the horses on the exit of San Ricardo and we had to run all night to get them back from the thieves,"

Jose: "Don't worry Dulcinea, I've made a place for Babieca, my horse Rocky, and your horse, Sweetness. Dulcinea, why you chose that name?"

Dulcinea: "Hehe, is because Sweetness is English for Dulcinea and its a lovely name for my horse,"

Puss in Boots: "Woah,"

Jose: "Well, Sino must have read too many Don Quijote, hehe,"

Dulcinea: "Hehe. Ready to race?"

Puss in Boots: "Yes. I will win,"

Jose: "Nope, I'll win,"

Dulcinea: "Oh, you guys will eat those words. You two will be like " oh yum yum yum (imitating Puss voice) oh these words, they are delicious, yum yum yum",

Jose: "It is on,"

Puss in Boots: "Are your marks. Get set. Go, Babieca,"

Dulcinea: "Hyiah, Sweetness,"

Jose: "Vamos, Rocky,"

(Adventures of Puss in Boots series finale: Dulcinea and Puss reunion song)

Puss, Dulcinea, and Jose as they look at each other: "Yay. Whoopee, Hurray, (endless laughs and giggles)

The three friends went on their respective roads as their race wages on.

Endless adventures awaits them.

-The end-

I wanna say thank you guys for helping, whether is from Youtube, Telegram, private PM, my family, friends; me on making this book and me wouldn't have done it without your wisdom, support and advice you all have given me on this journey. Wanna say special thanks to Freedy, you were the reason that I inspired on making this book and Rival Argentica, wanna thank you for helping me learn more about the structure of making a story, your advice always helped me improve and grow as a person and I wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for great authors like you. Wanna thank everyone else for your support these past 2 months, it really helped me kept going. I know I will be away for some time and I'll miss making more story but it is not my story, it is OUR story. I made this story for us, And I hope this can be the best story I can give you guys.

Rate this story on the review panel from 1 through 10, speak up how was the story, who was your favorite character, favorite chapter, moment, etc. And you can Always PM me whenever you feel free to. Final questions of this incredible journey.

Who will win the race?

Whats next for Puss in Boots, Dulcinea, and Jose?

What can the three friends learn from their worlds?

Find out as their journey continues.

This is not the last goodbye. See you later, alligator.

May the Force be with you

Thank you

Sincerely: Jose Angel Arroyo Rivera


End file.
